


All the Young Dudes

by Photohawk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Marauders' Era, Requited Love, Slow Burn, wolfstar
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Photohawk/pseuds/Photohawk
Summary: Un fic muy largo que sigue la trayectoria de los Merodeadores por Hogwarts (y más allá) desde el punto de vista de Remus. Difiere del canon en que el padre de Remus murió y por lo tanto fue criado en un hogar para niños, con otro par de imperfecciones.Una traducción del fic del mismo título de MsKingBean89 con su permiso.





	1. Verano, 1971: St Edmund’s

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All the Young Dudes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057010) by [MsKingBean89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsKingBean89/pseuds/MsKingBean89). 



Sábado 7 de Agosto, 1971

 

Despertó en la oscuridad. Hacía mucho calor en la pequeña habitación donde lo habían dejado, siendo inicios de Agosto. Aunque supuso que podía ser la fiebre. Siempre tenía una temperatura alta, la mañana siguiente. Solían ponerlo en una habitación con una ventana, pero unos meses atrás logró romper una de ellas, y si no hubiese tenido barrotes de todos modos entonces habría escapado. Los había escuchado hablar acerca de inmovilizarlo cuando creciera. Intentaba no pensar en ello.

 

Recordaba la sensación de hambre, tan intensa que se transformaba en furia. Recordaba aullar y gritar por horas, dando vueltas alrededor de la celda una y otra vez. Quizás lo dejarían saltearse las lecciones hoy, y podría dormir. Eran las vacaciones de verano de todos modos, y no era justo que tuviera lecciones cuando todos los demás chicos tenían permitido pasar todo el día de ocio, jugando fútbol o mirando la tele. Sentándose, se estiró cuidadosamente, prestando atención a cada dolor y sonido en sus articulaciones. Había una marca fresca de garras atrás de su oreja, y una profunda mordida en su muslo derecho.

 

Frotó la mano sobre su cuero cabelludo, donde su pelo estaba rapado muy cerca de su cabeza y se erizaba contra sus dedos. Lo odiaba, pero todos los chicos en el hogar para niños tenía el mismo corte severo. Significaba que cuando se les permitía salir al pueblo los fines de semana todos sabían que eran chicos de St. Edmund’s – lo cual era probablemente el punto. Los dueños de las tiendas sabían de quien tener cuidado. No era que los chicos hicieran algo para subvertir las expectativas. Les habían dicho tantas veces que eran los residuos de la sociedad; dejados a un lado e indeseados - ¿así que por qué no causar unos cuantos estragos?

 

Remus escuchó pasos al final del pasillo. Era la Matrona; podía olerla, escuchar sus latidos. Sus sentidos siempre se sentían amplificados tras uno de sus episodios. Se levantó, envolviéndose en una manta a pesar del calor, y caminó silenciosamente hacia la puerta para escuchar mejor. No estaba sola, había un hombre con ella. Olía a viejo y de algún modo… diferente. Una esencia densa, férrica, la cual le recordó a Remus vagamente a su padre. Era magia.

 

—¿Está seguro que vale su tiempo? —Matrona le preguntaba al extraño —En verdad es uno de nuestros peores casos.

 

—Oh sí. —El viejo respondió. Su voz era rica y cálida como chocolate —. Estamos muy seguros. ¿Aquí es donde lo mantiene durante…?

 

—Sus episodios. —La matrona finalizó en su corta, nasal voz —. Por su propia seguridad. Comenzó a morder, desde su cumpleaños pasado.

 

—Ya veo. —Respondió el hombre, sonando pensativo, más que preocupado —. Puedo preguntar, madam, ¿qué es lo que sabe de la condición del joven?

 

—Todo lo que necesito saber. —Respondió la Matrona, fríamente —. Ha estado aquí desde que tenía cinco años. Y siempre ha sido un problema, no solo porque es uno de los de su tipo.

 

—¿De los de mi tipo? —El hombre respondió, calmado y sin perturbarse. Matrona bajó la voz, casi a un susurro. Pero Remus aún podía escuchar.

 

—Mi hermano era uno. No lo he visto en años, desde luego, pero ocasionalmente me pide favores. St Edmund’s es una institución muy especial. Estamos equipados para los casos problemáticos. —Remus escuchó el sonido de llaves —. Ahora, debe dejarme verlo antes. A menudo necesita que lo parchen. No sé porqué lo quería ver después de una luna llena en primer lugar, si ya sabía.

 

El viejo no respondió, y la Matrona caminó hacia la habitación de Remus, sus reconocidos tacones de cuero chasqueando con el piso de piedra. Tocó la puerta tres veces.

 

—¿Lupin? ¿Estás despierto?

 

—Ajá. —respondió, envolviéndose más en la manta. Le quitaban su ropa para evitar que la rompiera.

 

—“Sí, Matrona” —Matrona le corrigió, a través de la puerta.

 

—Sí, Matrona. —murmuró Remus, mientras la llave giraba y la cerradura se abría. La puerta era de simple madera, y sabía que podía romperla fácilmente durante un episodio, pero había sido equipada con revestimiento de plata luego del incidente con la ventana. Tan solo el olor le hacía sentirse mareado y con dolor de cabeza. La puerta se abrió. La luz se derramó adentro como agua y parpadeó salvajemente. Mientras la Matrona entró en la habitación, él automáticamente dio un paso hacia atrás.

 

Era como un pájaro, una mujer puntiaguda, con una larga nariz delgada y ojos negros y redondos. Lo contempló cautelosamente.

 

—¿Necesitas vendas, esta vez?

 

Le mostró sus heridas. Ya no sangraban, notó que las heridas que se causó a sí mismo, aunque profundas, se curaban más rápido que otras cortadas y raspones; nunca necesitaba siquiera puntos. Las cicatrices nunca desaparecían, sin embargo, y dejaban marcas como tajos plateados por todo su cuerpo. La Matrona se arrodilló frente a él, aplicándole antiséptico y envolviéndolo en una gasa que picaba. Hecho esto, le dio su ropa y él se vistió rápido frente a ella.

 

—Tienes un visitante. —le dijo, finalmente, mientras se ponía su camisa sobre su cabeza. Era gris, como toda su ropa.

 

—¿Quién? —preguntó, mirándola en los ojos porque sabía que no le gustaba.

 

—Un profesor. Está aquí para hablarte de la escuela.

 

—No quiero. —respondió. Odiaba la escuela —. Dile que se vaya.

 

La Matrona lo agarró de la oreja. Él lo esperaba, y no retrocedió.

 

—No seas bocón. —Refunfuñó —. Harás lo te digo te dejaré aquí por el resto del día. Vamos ya. —Agarró sus brazos y lo jaló hacia adelante.

 

Frunció el ceño, pensó en pelearse, pero no había punto. En verdad podía encerrarlo de nuevo, y ahora tenía curiosidad sobre el extraño. Especialmente porque la esencia de magia se hacía más fuerte mientras se acercaban por el corredor ensombrecido.

 

El hombre que los esperaba era bastante alto y se vestía en el traje más raro que Remus había visto nunca. Era de terciopelo, de un color granate profundo con bordados elaborados oro en los puños y solapas. Su corbata era azul medianoche. Debía ser viejo en serio – su pelo era blanco como la nieve, y tenía una barba increíblemente larga que debía llegarle hasta el ombligo. Por más extraño que se viera, Remus no se sentía intimidado, como lo hacía con la mayoría de los adultos. El hombre tenía ojos amables, y sonsería a Remus detrás de sus gafas de medialuna mientras se acercaban. Le extendió una mano.

 

—Sr. Lupin —dijo el viejo, cálidamente —, un placer conocerlo.

 

Remus se quedó mirando, en trance. Nunca nadie se había dirigido a él con tanto respeto antes. Se sintió casi avergonzado. Tomó la mano del hombre, sintiendo una quemadura eléctrica mientras lo hacía, como ácido de batería.

 

—Hola. —respondió, mirándolo.

 

—Soy el Profesor Dumbledore. ¿Me pregunto si te me unirías en un paseo por los terrenos? Hace un día tan encantador afuera.

 

Remus miró hacia la Matrona, quien asintió. Esto por sí solo hacia que valiera la pena hablar con un extraño vestido tan raro sobre la escuela – ella nunca lo dejaba salir durante la luna llena, ni siquiera con supervisión.

 

Caminaron por unos cuantos corredores más, solo ellos dos. Remus estaba seguro que nunca había visto a Dumbledore en St Edmund’s antes, pero él ciertamente sabía por donde andar. Cuando estuvieron finalmente afuera, Remus respiró profundamente, la cálida luz del verano bañándolo totalmente. Los “terrenos”, como los había llamado Dumbledore, no eran extensos. Un parche de césped amarillento que los chicos usaban para el fútbol y una pequeña terraza con malezas creciendo a través de las grietas en el disparatado pavimento.

 

—¿Cómo se siente, Sr Lupin? —preguntó el viejo. Remus se encongió de hombros. Se sentía igual que siempre se sentía después. Dolorido e inquieto. Dumbledore no le gritó por insolente, simplemente siguió sonriéndole mientras caminaban alrededor de la valla del perímetro.

 

—¿Qué quieres? —Remus preguntó finalmente, pateando una piedra fuera de su camino.

 

—Sospecho que ya tienes una idea. —Dumbledore respondió. Alcanzó su bolsillo y sacó una bolsa de papel marrón. Remus podía oler soberte de limón, y en efecto, Dumbledore le ofreció un caramelo. Lo tomó y succionó.

 

—Eres mágico. —Dijo, simplemente —. Como mi papá.

 

—¿Recuerdas a tu padre, Remus?

 

Se encogió de hombros de nuevo. No lo recordaba muy bien. Todo lo que su memoria le permitía alcanzar era la forma de un hombre alto, delgado vistiendo una capa larga, pasando por sobre él, llorando. Asumía que eso había sido la noche que había sido mordido. Eso lo recordaba, lo suficientemente bien.

 

—Era mágico. —Dijo Remus —. Podía hacer que pasaran cosas. Mamá era normal.

 

Dumbledore le sonrió, amablemente.

 

—¿Eso es lo que te dijo tu Matrona?

 

—Algunas cosas. Otras cosas las sabía. Está muerto, de todos modo, se dio un tiro.

 

Dumbledore se notó un poco desconcertado por esto, lo cual satisfizo a Remus. Era algo de lo que enorgullecerse, tener una historia trágica. No pensaba en su padre a menudo, más que para considerar si no se hubiese matado si Remus no hubiera sido mordido. Siguió.

 

—Mamá no está muerta igual. Solo no me quería. Así que aquí estoy. —Miró alrededor. Dumbledore había dejado de caminar. Estaban en el borde más lejano de los terrenos ahora, por la valla negra alta. Había una tabla floja ahí de la cual nadie sabía. Remus podía escabullirse por ahía si quería, y llegar la calle principal en el pueblo. Nunca iba a ningún lugar en particular; solo vagaba por ahí esperando que la policía lo recogiera y lo devolviera. Era mejor que no hacer nada.

 

—¿Te gusta estar aquí? —Dumbledore preguntaba. Remus resopló.

 

—Claro que no, joder. —miró de reojo a Dumbledore, pero no se metió en problemas por maldecir.

 

—No, me imagino que no. —El viejo observó —. He escuchado que causas problemas, ¿es cierto eso?

 

—No soy peor que los demás —dijo Remus —, somos “chicos problema”.

 

—Sí, ya veo. —Dumbledore rascó su barba como si Remus hubiera dicho algo de extrema significación.

 

—¿Tienes otro caramelo? —Remus extendió la mano de manera expectante. Dumbledore le dio la bolsa y no pudo creer su suerte. El viejo loco era un total blandito. Masticó la pastilla esta vez, sintiéndola crujir como vidrio entre sus dientes, el sorbete explotando en su lengua como fuegos artificiales.

 

—Dirijo una escuela, sabes. La misma a la que fue tu padre.

 

Eso sorprendió completamente a Remus. Tragó el dulce y rascó su cabeza. Dumbledore continuó.

 

—Es una escuela muy especial. Para magos, como yo. Y como tú. ¿Quieres aprender magia, Remus?

 

Remus sacudió la cabeza, fervientemente.

 

—Soy muy torpe. —Dijo, firmemente —. No voy a poder entrar.

 

—Estoy seguro que eso no es cierto en absoluto.

 

—Pregúntale a ella. —Remus sacudió la cabeza hacia el edificio alto y gris donde la Matrona esperaba —. Arenas si puedo leer, incluso. Soy estúpido.

 

Dumbledore lo miró por mucho tiempo.

 

—No ha tenido un inicio fácil en la vida, Sr Lupin, y lo siento por ello. Conocí a su padre – solo un poco – y estoy seguro que él hubiera querido… como sea. Estoy aquí para ofrecerle algo diferente. Un lugar con los suyos. Quizás incluso un modo de dirigir todo ese enojo que tiene.

 

Remus lo miró. ¿Qué diferencia hacía, si estaba en un hogar o en el otro? Matrona nunca le daba dulces, y tampoco olía a magia. Los chicos en la escuela de Dumbledore no podían ser peores que los de St Edmund’s, y si lo eran al menos podía defenderse en una pelea, ahora. Pero. Siempre había un “pero”.

 

—¿Qué hay de mis episodios? —Preguntó, doblando los brazos —. Soy peligroso, ¿sabes?

 

—Sí, Remus, lo sé. —Dumbledore respondió, tristemente. Colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Remus, muy gentilmente —. Veremos qué se nos ocurre. Déjamelo a mí.

 

Remus se lo sacó de encima y masticó otro sorbete de limón. Caminaron de vuelta al edificio en silencio, ambos satisfechos de que ahora se entendían mutuamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí haré notas de la traducción en caso de ser necesario. Para este capítulo me parece que no hay nada relevante. Espero que les guste este fic que es mi favorito por lejos.


	2. Primer Año: El Expreso de Hogwarts

Remus se frotó el cuero cabelludo de nuevo, luego la nariz, que seguía escurriendo. Le había estado molestando desde la cena la noche anterior, cuando otro niño lo había golpeado. Para ser justos, Remus lo había pateado primero. Pero el niño – Malcolm White – tenía catorce y el doble del tamaño que Remus de once años. Malcolm se había estado burlando de que Remus iba a ir a una escuela especial para niños lentos, y tuvo que tomar represalias. Tenía un ojo morado ahora, de lo cual se arrepentía. Todos en la escuela nueva pensarían que era un matón. Pero suponía que era un matón, después de todo.

Matrona le quitó la mano de su cabeza con un manotazo y él le frunció el ceño. Se encontraban el enorme corredor de boletos en King Cross mirando dos números de plataforma. Estaba el número nueve, luego el número diez. Matrona miró la carta en su mano nuevamente.

—Por el amor de Dios. —murmuró.

—Tenemos que correr hacia las barreras —dijo Remus —, te lo dije.

—No seas ridículo —dijo Matrona —, no voy a correr hacia nada.

—Yo voy entonces. Déjame aquí.

Remus solo le había creído a medias a Dumbledore cuando le había explicado cómo acceder a la plataforma 9 ¾. Pero entonces le habían empezado a llegar paquetes, entregados por búhos y conteniendo libros extraños y raras selecciones de ropa y todo tipo de rarezas como plumas y pergamino. Dumbledore había sido indefectiblemente generoso durante el último mes. Se había presentado a Remus con una lista de cosas que necesitaría para su nueva escuela, y le había prometido enviarle lo más que pudiera de la reserva de segunda mano de Hogwarts. Ahora Remus estaba dispuesto a creer casi cualquier cosa que le dijera el viejo.

Nunca había tenido tantas posesiones, y estuvo realmente satisfecho cuando Matrona guardó todo bajó llave en su oficina para que no fuese robado por los otros niños. Ahora todo había sido apretado en una maltrecha y vieja maleta de una tienda de caridad que tenía que sostener de un modo muy particular para que no se desbaratara.

—No te voy a dejar en ningún lado, Lupin. Tan solo espera aquí mientras encuentro un guarda. —Matrona se apresuró hacia la oficina de boletos, su gran trasero tambaleándose mientras iba. Remus hecho un vistazo furtivamente, luego lamió sus labios. Podría ser su única oportunidad.

Corrió hacia la barrera a todo pulmón, cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras se acercaba a los torniquetes de metal. Pero no se golpeó contra nada. La atmósfera cambió, y abrió los ojos para encontrarse a sí mismo en una plataforma completamente diferente, rodeado de gente. No gente. Magos.

El tren por sí solo era enorme, magnífico y anticuado. “El Expreso de Hogwarts”. Se aferró a su maleta con ambas manos, mordiéndose el labio. Había muchos otros niños, de su edad y mayores, pero se encontraban todos con sus familias, algunos llorando mientras eran abrazados y besados por sus protectoras madres. Se sintió muy pequeño y muy solo, y pensó que era mejor simplemente apresurarse y subirse al tren.

Adentro no pudo alcanzar la estantería del equipaje y guardar sus cosas, así que escogió un vagón vacío y se sentó, con la maleta en el asiento junto a él. Miró a la gente en la plataforma a través de la ventana, apretando la frente contra el frío vidrio. Se preguntó si todos venían de familias de magos también. Se preguntó si alguno de ellos tenía episodios como él. No lo creía – ninguno parecía tener cicatrices. Muchos de ellos vestían ropas normales, como él (si bien con menos agujeros y parches), pero algunos vestían largas túnicas y altos sombreros puntiagudos. Muchos de los otros niños tenían búhos, o gatos que cargaban en canastos. Incluso vio una niña con una iguana posada sobre su hombro.

Remus se comenzaba a sentir incluso más nervioso, su estómago irritándose mientras se daba cuenta que a pesar de todo lo que Dumbledore le había dicho de estar entre “los suyos”, estaría igual de fuera de lugar en Hogwarts de lo que estaba en cualquier otro lado.

Justo entonces, se dio cuenta que alguien lo miraba de vuelta desde la plataforma. Era otro niño, de su misma edad. Era alto y delgado, pero no flaco como Remus. Tenía cabello oscuro, mucho más largo que el de cualquier otro chico que hubiera visto, ondulándose elegantemente sobre sus hombros. Tenía pómulos finos y elevados, una boca pronunciada e impactantes ojos azules. Viendo a Remus mirando fijamente, el otro niño arqueó una ceja perfecta en un gesto que claramente decía: “¿y _tú_ qué estás mirando?”

Remus apretó la lengua bajo su labio inferior para que su barbilla sobresaliera, haciendo una mueca. El otro niño sonrió burlón, apenas, luego le levantó dos dedos.1 Remus casi se rió.

—Sirius, ¡¿qué crees que estás _haciendo_?! Ven aquí ahora mismo. —Una bruja con pinta bastante severa y las mimas cejas angulares que el niño se metió en la escena, jalando a su hijo lejos de la ventana. El chico rodó los ojos pero obedeció, y desaparecieron hacia arriba de la plataforma.

Remus se sentó en el maltratado asiento de cuero y suspiró. Se comenzaba a sentir hambriento, esperaba que el viaje no fuera demasiado largo. Matrona le había empacado dos sándwiches de queso seco y pepinillos y una manzana, pero no le apetecían demasiado.

Luego de unos minutos más, la puerta de su vagón se abrió de golpe, y una niña entró corriendo. Ignoró a Remus, abalanzándose a la ventana, presionando las manos contra el vidrio y despidiéndose frenéticamente de su familia parada sobre la plataforma. Era pequeña y pálida, con cabello rojo brillante recogido en una apretada trenza. Su cara estaba enrojecida de llorar.

—Es horrible decir adiós, ¿verdad? —tenía un elevado acento de clase media.

—Uh, sí, supongo. —Remus asintió, cohibido. No le gustaban mucho las chicas. St Eddy’s era para un solo sexo, y el único contacto que tenía con mujeres era la Matrona y la enfermera de la escuela – ambas eran crueles, perras viejas. La niña lo miraba curiosa.

—¿Eres de familia muggle también? Mi nombre es Lily.

—Remus —respondió, torpemente —, mi padre era un mago, pero no lo conocí… bueno, crecí con muggles.

—No lo podía creer cuando recibí mi carta —ella sonrió, cálida, animándolo —, pero no puedo esperar a ver cómo es, ¿tú sí?

Remus no podía pensar en cómo responder – pero no tuvo que hacerlo. La puerta se abrió de nuevo y un niño asomó la cabeza. Tenía cabello negro y largo, como el chico al cual Remus le había hecho muecas, pero era totalmente recta. Tenía una nariz larga y el ceño profundamente fruncido.

—Ahí estás, Lily, te he estado buscando por una eternidad. —dijo, echándole a Remus una mirada sucia, el tipo de mirada a la cual estaba bien acostumbrado.

—¡Sev! —Lily saltó de su asiento y lanzó sus brazos alrededor del chico. —¡Estoy tan feliz de verte!

Él le tocó el hombro, tímidamente, las mejillas ligeramente rosadas.

—Ven a sentarte en mi vagón, hay bastante espacio.

—Oh… —Lily miró hacia atrás. —¿Puede venir Remus? Está aquí solo.

—No estoy seguro —el otro niño, Sev, miró a Remus se arriba abajo, considerando cada parte de él. El corte de pelo rebelde, los jeans desgastados, la camisa deteriorada, la maleta de segunda mano —, quizás no haya _tanto_ espacio.

Remus se encorvó en su asiento, subiendo sus pies en el banquillo opuesto.

—Vete al diablo entonces. No quiero ir a tu estúpido vagón. —miró por la ventana, a propósito.

Lily y el otro chico se fueron. Remus bajó sus pies al piso de nuevo. Suspiró. Estaba ruidoso, afuera del pequeño vagón. Podía escuchar gritos y risas y búhos ulular y unos cuantos de los estudiantes menores aún llorando. De nuevo, se encontró a sí mismo encerrado lejos de los demás. Se comenzaba a preguntar si simplemente era lo que le tocó en la vida. Quizás cuando llegara al lugar este de Hogwarts lo obligarían a dormir en una celda por sí solo también.

Hubo un repentino golpe en la puerta – una corta, alegre melodía – y se abrió nuevamente. Remus se encorvó aún más en su asiento, mientras un chico de rostro amigable con un alboroto por cabello y grandes gafas redondas entró, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Hola —le estiró una mano a Remus —, ¿primer año? Yo también, soy James —asintió hacia un niño bajito que lo siguió adentro —, este es Peter.

Remus sacudió la mano de James. Se sintió fácil y cómodo. Por primera vez, el apretado nudo en su estómago se comenzó a desenrollar.

—Remus.

—¿Podemos sentarnos aquí? En todos lados está lleno y Peter se está mareando.

—Que no. —Peter murmuró, tomando el asiento opuesto a Remus, mirándolo de reojo. Sí se veía un poco verde. Se frotó las manos en el regazo y miró hacia el piso.

—¿Sabes en qué casa vas a estar? —preguntó James, directamente. Remus sacudió la cabeza. No sabía nada sobre casas. ¿Era ahí donde dormirían? —¿Dónde estuvieron tus padres? —James persistió. —¿Fueron a Hogwarts?

Remus asintió, lentamente.

—Mi padre fue. No sé a qué casa igual. Mi mamá no. No era – un muggle.

Peter miró hacia arriba, de pronto.

—¿Eres un mestizo?

Remus se encogió de hombros de manera impotente.

—Cállate, Pettigrew — James castigó al chico junto a él —, como si eso importara.

Remus estaba a punto de preguntar lo que significaba ser mestizo, cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo. Era el niño lindo que le había blasfemado en la estación. Echó un vistazo alrededor, furtivamente.

—¿Ninguno de ustedes es familiar mío, verdad? —habló. Tenía el mismo elevado acento de clase alta que Peter y James tenía. A Remus le disgustaron todos enseguida, sabiendo que pensarían que él era común – y un mestizo, lo que sea que fuese eso.

—No creo —James respondió, sonriendo ampliamente —, James Potter. —extendió la mano de nuevo. El otro chico la sacudió, fácilmente.

—Oh bien, un Potter. Papá me dijo que no te hablara. —se sentó junto a Remus, sonriendo abiertamente. —Sirius Black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 En Reino Unido, en vez de mostrar el dedo de en medio en señal grosera, se muestran dos dedos en forma de V (lo que en otros países se usa como signo de “amor y paz”).


	3. Primer Año: La Selección

Remus estaba bastante seguro que estaba soñando. O que se había ahogado en ese espantoso lago y esto solo era su cerebro inventando cosas antes de que muriera. Estaba parado en un corredor de piedra enorme, del tamaño de una catedral. Estaba lleno de estudiantes, todos vestidos en túnicas negras idénticas – aparte de sus corbatas – e iluminado por velas. No cualquier tipo de velas – estas velas estaban flotando de verdad. Podría haber aceptado aquello; podía ser un buen truco con las luces, algo que tuviera que ver con alambres. Pero luego miró hacia arriba y casi grita. No había techo – tan solo el vasto cielo nocturno tendido sobre ellos, nubes grises colgantes y resplandecientes estrellas.

Nadie más parecía interesado, salvo la niña pelirroja – Lily – y otros cuantos chicos. Remus asumía que debían tener padres muggles también. Remus tenía su uniforme ahora, y se sentía mejor de estar vestido como todos los demás. Todos los estudiantes se sentaban a lo largo de las mesas del banquete, bajo los estandartes de su casa. James había explicado emocionado las diferencias entre cada casa, muy para el disgusto de Sirius y Peter, ambos convencidos de que acabarían en el lugar equivocado. Remus no sabía si estar nervioso o no. No sabía cuánto le iba a importar; probablemente lo iban a echar después de la primera clase de todos modos. Mientras más tiempo pasaba entre magos más se convencía de que no podía ser realmente uno.

La Profesora McGonagall, una delgada mujer de rostro severo que había guiado a todos los de primer año al corredor ahora se encontraba parada frente a un banquillo, sosteniendo un sombrero viejo y desaliñado. Esta era la prueba de la cual James les había hablado. Se tenían que poner el sombrero, y entonces de algún modo iban a ser seleccionado en una de las casas. Remus miró a cada uno de los estandartes. Ya sabía que no iba a terminar en Ravenclaw; no si tenías que ser listo. No le agradaba mucho el que tenía el tejón – no eran animales precisamente emocionantes, especialmente comparados con serpientes. Le gustaba el color verde, también, si todo se reducía a elegir un color. Pero entonces, James y Peter se habían mostrado muy entusiastas por Gryffindor, y viendo que eran las únicas personas que habían sido amigables con él hasta el momento, no le molestaría ir con ellos.

Un niño llamado Simon Arnold fue el primero en ser llamado. El sombrero fue colocado sobre su cabeza, cubriendo la mitad superior de su cara. Remus se preguntó si olía tan mal como se veía. Matrona siempre había sido una maniaca de las liendres, y esperaba que ninguno de los chicos que fuera antes tuviera. Simon fue prontamente seleccionado a Hufflepuff, la casa del tejón, ante un aplauso tumultuoso.

Sirius Black fue uno de los primeros de su grupo en ir, y se veía positivamente nauseabundo mientras se aproximaba al banquillo. Hubo unos cuantos abucheos de la mesa de Slytherin – algunos de los estudiantes mayores le estaban gritando. Dos mujeres jóvenes con masas de rizos oscuros y los mismos pómulos elevados y labios pronunciados que Sirius, que estaba ahora temblando en el banquillo. El corredor estuvo callado unos momentos mientras el sombrero se mantuvo en la cabeza de Black. Entonces el sombrero chilló.

—¡Gryffindor!

Unos momentos de aturdido silencio antes del aplauso esta vez. McGonagall gentilmente levantó el sombrero de la cabeza de Sirius y le dio una pequeña, rara sonrisa. Él se veía completamente horrorizado, lanzando una mirada desesperada a la mesa de Slytherin, donde las dos chicas exclamándole siseaban, con los ojos entrecerrados. Se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia los Gryffindors, donde fue el primer nuevo estudiante en tomar su lugar bajo los estandartes rojo y dorados.

La selección continuó. Lily también fue colocada en Gryffindor, y se sentó sonriendo de oreja a oreja junto a un Sirius con pinta muy miserable. Cuando finalmente fue su turno, Remus aún no podía entender de qué se trataba todo el revuelo. No le gustaba mucho que digamos tener los ojos de todos encima mientras caminaba hacia adelante, pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo y lo ignoró. Hubiese metido las manos en sus jeans encorvándose, normalmente, pero en su nuevo y raro uniforme no hubiera tenido el mismo efecto.

Se sentó en el banquillo, McGonagall mirando hacia abajo directo hacia él. Le recordaba un poco a Matrona, y un desagrado subió por su garganta. Ella le bajó el sombrero sobre sus ojos. Todo se puso oscuro. No olía a nada en absoluto, y la paz y silencio resultó de hecho en poco de alivio.

—Hmmm —una voz habló en su oreja. Era el sombrero. Remus intentó no encogerse mientras el sombrero ronroneó silenciosamente —, eres uno peculiar, ¿a que sí? ¿Qué _tendremos_ que hacer contigo... quizás Ravenclaw? Aquí hay un buen cerebro.

Remus se estremeció, sintiendo que alguien le estaba jugando una broma. No muy probable, diablos.

—Pero entonces —consideró el sombrero —, podrías ir más lejos… mucho más lejos, si te ponemos en… ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Remus se arrancó el sombrero de la cabeza en cuando lo seleccionó, no esperando a que McGonagall se lo removiera. Se apresuró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, apenas registrando las porras y aplausos mientras pasaba. Se sentó al lado opuesto de Lily y Sirius. Lily le lanzó una sonrisa satisfecha, pero él solo miró a su plato vacío.

Para cuando fue el turno de las “P”, Remus se había recuperado un tanto y fue capaz de mirar con cierto interés mientras Peter, un niño pequeño y gordinflón se apresuró hacia el sombrero seleccionador. Peter era el tipo de niño que no duraría cinco minutos en St Eddy’s. Tenía una mirada nerviosa y crispada que los demás chicos siempre notaban. Remus estaba sorprendido de que James – que era el opuesto polar de Peter; relajado y seguro de sí mismo, rebosante de confianza – estaba siendo tan amable con alguien tan obviamente inferior.

El sombrero se tomó un largo tiempo con Peter. Incluso los profesores parecían comenzar a ponerse nerviosos, mientras los minutos pasaban. Finalmente, fue seleccionado a Gryffindor, y mucho más rápido lo fue James, quien fue a zancadas hacia la mesa con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

—¡Qué bueno que es eso! —se dirigió a los otros tres chicos. —¡Todos lo logramos!

Sirius gimió, su cabeza en sus brazos sobre la mesa.

—Habla por ti mismo —respondió, ligeramente silenciado —, mi padre me va a matar.

—No puedo creerlo. —Peter seguía diciendo, los ojos como platos. Aunque claramente había conseguido lo que quería, no paraba de retorcer las manos y lanzando miradas sobre su hombro como si alguien fuese a venir en cualquier momento a decirle que intentara de nuevo.

McGonagall efectivamente vino, pero colocó una huesuda mano sobre el hombro de Remus.

—Sr Lupin —dijo, discretamente pero no lo suficiente como para que los otros niños no pudieran escuchar —, ¿si pudiera venir a mi oficina luego de la cena? Está junto a la sala común de Gryffindor, uno de los prefectos se la puede mostrar.

Remus asintió, callado, y ella se fue.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó James —. ¿McGonagall ya te llamó a su oficina?

Incluso Sirius miró hacia arriba, curioso. Remus se encogió de hombros, como si no le importara de cualquier forma. Sabía lo que estaban pensando – el niño rudo ya estaba en problemas. Sirius estaba mirando su ojo morado de nuevo. Afortunadamente, la comida había aparecido, distrayendo a todos. Y realmente había “aparecido” – los platos previamente vacíos de pronto estaban colmados con un verdadero festín. Dorados pollos rostizados, montones de crujientes papas rostizadas, platos de zanahorias vaporizadas, guisantes bañados en mantequilla, y una enorme jarra de rica salsa oscura. Si la comida iba a ser así todo el tiempo, entonces Remus se preguntaba si podría ignorar sombreros parlantes y pedantes compañeros de casa.

Prestó mucha atención cuando uno de los prefectos de Gryffindor, que se presentó a sí mismo como Frank Longbottom, dirigió a los de primer año a su sala común en una de las torres. Remus odiaba perderse, e intentó cimentar el viaje en su mente mientras avanzaban. Hizo una nota mental del tamaño y forma de cada puerta por la que entraban, cada retrato por el que pasaban, y qué escaleras se movían. Estaba tan cansado y lleno de buena comida que los retratos y escaleras movibles ya no le parecían fuera de lugar.

Una vez que llegaron al corredor correcto, Remus vio la oficina de McGonagall, marcada con una placa de bronce, y decidió terminar con la reunión de una buena vez. Pausó fuera de la puerta y estaba apunto de tocar cuando James apareció.

—¿Quieres que esperemos por ti, amigo?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Remus, echándole un ojo al chico de pelo oscuro sospechosamente. James se encogió de hombros.

—Para que no termines aquí solo.

Remus se quedó mirándolo un momento, antes de sacudir la cabeza lentamente.

—No, estoy bien. —tocó la puerta.

—Entre. —llegó una voz de adentro. Remus empujó la puerta para abrirla. La oficina era chica, con una pequeña chimenea y filas de libros contra una pared. McGonagall se hallaba sentada detrás de un escritorio inmaculadamente ordenado. Sonrió apenas y señaló a Remus para que se sentara en la silla opuesta. Él lo hizo, inhalando y frotándose la nariz.

—Estoy encantada de conocerle, Sr Lupin. —la maestra dijo en un aflautado acento escocés. Su cabello era gris, peinado hacia atrás en una dona severa, y vestía túnicas de verde oscuro aseguradas con un cierre dorado en forma de cabeza de león —. Estoy aún más encantada de tenerlo en Gryffindor – de la cual soy la cabeza de casa.

Remus no dijo nada.

—Su padre estuvo en Ravenclaw, sabe.

Remus se encogió de hombros. McGonagall frunció los labios.

—Pensé sería mejor hablar con usted lo antes posible acerca de su… condición. —dijo, en voz baja —. Dumbledore me ha explicado que ha tenido interacción mínima con el mundo mágico hasta ahora, y siento que es mi obligación hacerle saber que la gente con su problema en particular se enfrenta con un estigma enorme. ¿Sabe lo que significa “estigma”?

Remus asintió. No podía deletrearla, pero conocía la palabra lo suficientemente bien.

—Quiero que sepa que mientras esté en mi casa, no toleraré que nadie lo trate diferente ni de manera desagradable. Esto aplica para todos los estudiantes bajo mi cargo. Sin embargo —aclaró su garganta —, quizá sea prudente que ejerza precaución.

—No le iba a decir a nadie. —respondió Remus —. Como si quisiera que alguien supiera.

—Bueno, claro. —McGonagall asintió, mirándolo con curiosidad —. Eso me lleva a mi siguiente punto. Se han hecho arreglos para la luna llena – que ocurre este Domingo, me parece. Si pudiese reportarse ante mí luego de la cena, le diré a dónde ir. ¿Quizás le pueda decir a sus amigos que está visitando a alguien en casa?

Remus resopló. Se frotó la nuca.

—¿Puedo irme ahora?

La profesora asintió, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

Afuera, Remus se encontró a James, aún parado ahí, solo, esperándolo.

—Te dije que estaría bien. —dijo Remus, molesto. James solo sonrió.

—Seh, pero te perdiste a Longbotton dándonos la contraseña. No quería que te quedaras aquí toda la noche. Vamos.

James lo guio hacia el final del corredor, donde colgaba una gran pintura de una voluminosa mujer vestida de rosa.

—Widdershins —dijo James, y el retrato se movió, deslizándose como una puerta. Entraron en la sala común.

Habían tenido una sala de recreación en el Reformatorio para Niños y Jóvenes de St Edmund’s, pero no tenía nada que ver con esto. La habitación apenas si había sido decorada, conteniendo una TV en blanco y negro, muy pequeña, y unos cuantos juegos de mesa. Las barajas de cartas estaban siempre incompletas, y la mayoría de las sillas estaban rotas o dañadas.

La sala común de Gryffindor era cálida, cómoda y acogedora. Había enormes sofás y sillones con pinta aplastable, una gruesa alfombra marrón frente al fuego ardiente, e incluso más retratos que adornaban las paredes.

—Estamos acá arriba —dijo James, guiando a Remus por una escalera de caracol en una esquina. En la cima, había otra puerta que abría a una habitación. De nuevo, nada que ver con las instalaciones de St Edmunds. Había cuatro camas, todas enormes, colgando con gruesas cortinas de terciopelo rojo con borlas de oro. Había otra chimenea, y cada chico tenía un pesado baúl de caoba y estanterías junto a sus camas. Remus vio su triste y pequeña maleta apoyada junto a uno de los baúles. Se movió hacia ahí, asumiendo que era su cama.

Peter se encontraba revolviendo entre sus propias cosas, sacando ropa y revistas y libros, haciendo un desorden terrible.

—No encuentro mi varita —se quejó —, mamá me hizo empacarla para no perderla en el tren, ¡pero no está aquí!

—Pete —James sonrió —, tu mamá me pidió cuidarla, ¿te acuerdas?

James y Peter, Remus se había enterado en el tren, habían crecido como vecinos y se conocían bastante bien. Aunque aquellos dos no podían ser más diferente, y Remus aún no entendía porqué James no quería hacer pedazos a golpes a Peter.

Sirius estaba sentado en su cama, su baúl aún lleno.

—Anímate, amigo —dijo James, yéndose a sentar junto a él —, no querías estar en Slytherin de todos modos, ¿o sí?

—Quinientos años. —respondió Sirius, fríamente —. Todos los Blacks en Hogwarts han sido seleccionados en Slytherin por quinientos años.

—Bueno, ya era hora de que alguien intentara ser diferente, ¿eh? —James le dio una palmada en la espalda jovialmente.

 Remus abrió su baúl. Adentro había un caldero de peltre – otro artículo que Dumbledore le había conseguido de contenedor de segunda mano, se imaginaba. También había una larga y delgada caja al fondo, con una nota encima.

Desdobló la nota y se quedó mirando la elaborada letra cursiva por un largo rato, intentando darle sentido. Solo reconocía la palabra “padre”, y supuso que también era de Dumbledore, pero había pertenecido a su padre. Abriéndola ansiosamente, encontró  un largo y pulido palo. Era una varita. No había pensado en varitas aún, pero la tomó en su mano y apretó la madera firmemente. Se sentía cálida al tacto, como su propia piel, y se sentía flexible mientras le daba vuelta en sus manos. Se sentía bien.

Sirius finalmente había comenzado a desempacar, sacando libro tras libro de su baúl. Aquellos que no cabían en su estantería los apilaba junto a su cama. James lo miraba, habiendo justo terminado de fijar un poster junto a su propia cama. Era de un montón de gente en miniatura ampliándose en escobas, lanzándose pelotas entre sí. Remus pensó que se veía solo un poco más interesante que el fútbol, el cual odiaba.

—Sabes —le dijo James a Sirius, aún apilando sus libros —, hay una librería aquí.

Sirius sonrió burlonamente.

—Ya sé, pero estos son casi todos libros muggle. Mi tío Alphard me los dejó, y mamá los prendería fuego todos si los dejo en casa.

Remus aguzó las orejas ante eso. ¿Qué tenían de malo los libros muggle? No era que tuviera ninguno. Odiaba leer más que nada en el mundo. No pensó en ello por mucho tiempo, sin embargo, porque ahora Sirius estaba sacando un tocadiscos de verdad de su baúl, seguido de una caja de records que se veían totalmente nuevos en sus fundas brillantes. Se acercó a mirar de inmediato.

—¡¿Eso es Abbey Road?! —preguntó, mirando adentro de la caja de vinilos.

—Sí —Sirius sonrió ampliamente, ofreciéndoselo. Remus limpió sus manos cuidadosamente en sus túnicas antes de tomarlo de sus manos, agarrándolo con cuidado —. Debes ser hijo de muggles — dijo Sirius —. Nunca conocí un mago que conociera a los Beatles – excepto mi prima, Andrómeda. Ella me los compró.

Remus asintió, por un momento portándose más atrevido.

—Amo a los Beatles, uno de los chicos de mi habitación en el hogar tiene al menos diez sencillos, pero nunca me deja tocarlos.

—¿Chicos en el hogar? —Sirius arqueó una ceja. Remus pensó que se veía muy mayor —. ¿Quieres decir tu hermano?

—No —Remus sacudió la cabeza, devolviéndole el récord y encogiéndose hacia atrás —, vivo en un hogar para niños.

—¿Cómo un orfanato? —preguntó Peter, con los ojos bien abiertos. Remus sintió su enojo crecer, sus orejas calentándose.

—No —escupió. Sintió los ojos de los demás arrastrarse hacia su moretón de nuevo y se volteó a desempacar el resto de sus cosas en silencio.

Eventualmente Potter y Black comenzaron una conversación sobre algo llamado _quidditch_ , que pronto se volvió una discusión bastante acalorada. Remus se trepó en su cama y plegó las cortinas, saboreando la privacidad. Estaba oscuro, pero Remus estaba acostumbrado a la oscuridad.

—Uno pensaría que que se esforzaría más en hacer amigos. —Peter murmuró lo suficientemente alto a los otros dos —. Especialmente si es hijo de muggles.

—¿Estás seguro que el sombrero no te tuvo que poner a _ti_ en Slytherin? —Sirius arrastró sus palabras. Peter se calló después de eso.


	4. Primer Año: Luna Llena

Domingo, 5 de Septiembre de 1971

Remus terminó el resto de la semana ignorando a los otros chicos tanto como pudo. Esa era una técnica que había adquirido en St Edmund’s – era mejor no ser notado, y mejor aún si nadie sabía nada de ti en absoluto. (Aún tuvo un brazo entumido o la cabeza metida en el inodoro, pero en general nadie hacía un esfuerzo para meterse con él.) James, Sirius y Peter no eran para nada como los chicos de St Eddy’s, desde luego. Era lo que Matrona llamaría “bien educados”.

Sirius y James especialmente parecían venir de familias con dinero, podía darse cuenta por el modo en que hablaban de sus hogares, así como del modo en que hablaban – cada vocal y consonante claramente pronunciadas. Remus escuchaba atentamente y se decidió a dejar de soltar sus “H”.1

No era solo sus acentos, sino  _lo_ que decían. Remus había crecido con adultos diciéndole constantemente “¡silencio!”, y con chicos que se metían contigo por ser un empollón si decías más palabras de las necesarias. James y Sirius hablaban como personajes de una novela; su lenguaje lleno de descriptivas metáforas y sarcasmo mordaz. Su rapidísimo ingenio era más intimidante que un golpe en la cara, pensó Remus – al menos eso se terminaba rápido.

Hasta ahora había evitado a los otros yendo a pasear alrededor del castillo. En St Edmund’s había tenido muy poca libertad personal, y se la pasaba mucho de su tiempo encerrado en habitaciones. En Hogwarts parecía no haber lugar a donde no pudieras ir, y Remus estaba determinado en investigar cada centímetro del extraño paisaje.

Les habían proporcionado mapas para ayudarles a encontrar sus salones de clase, pero Remus consideró el suyo carente y demasiado simplificado. No listaba, por ejemplo, un pasaje secretó que encontró que llevaba de las mazmorras a los baños de chicas del primer piso. No tenía idea de por qué diablos alguien necesitaría moverse entre ambos, y la primera vez que lo usó fue abordado por un fantasma particularmente irritante que le echó chorros con un jabón de mano. También hubiese sido útil, razonó Remus, animar el mapa del mismo modo que lo estaban los retratos – entonces al menos podrías seguir la pista de las ridículas escaleras movibles. Estaba seguro de que una de las habitaciones se movía también, nunca parecía estar en el mismo lugar que digamos.

Cuando llegó el Domingo Remus temía el Lunes, que no solo sería el primer día después de la luna llena, sino también el primer día de clases. Luego de la cena – que Remus la pasó solo, unos cuantos asientos lejos de Sirius, James y Peter – se dirigió rápidamente camino hacia la oficina de McGonagall. Ella lo estaba esperando, junto con la enfermera de la escuela, a quien ya había sido presentado. Era una mujer con pinta agradable y amable; aunque algo quisquillosa.

—Buenas noches, Sr Lupin —McGonagall sonrió —, gracias por ser tan puntual. Vamos.

Para sorpresa de Remus, las dos mujeres lo guiaron no a las mazmorras, como pensó que harían, sino fuera del castillo, hacia un árbol muy torcido. El sauce boxeador era una adición reciente a los terrenos – Dumbledore había explicado en su discurso al inicio del año que había sido donado por un ex pupilo. Remus pensó que quien sea que lo donó realmente debió odiar la escuela, porque el árbol no era solo terrorífico en aspecto, sino irracionalmente violento.

Mientras se acercaron, la Profesora McGonagall hizo algo tan increíble que Remus casi grita del shock. Pareció que se esfumó – encogiéndose de pronto, hasta que no estaba ahí en absoluto. En su lugar se hallaba un pulcro gato atigrado de ojos amarillos. Madam Pomfrey no dio señal de estar sorprendida, mientras el gato corrió hacia el árbol, que estaba agitando sus ramas como un niño haciendo un berrinche. El gato fue capaz de correr directo al tronco del árbol, escapando de toda herida, y presionó con una pata sobre uno de los nudos de la corteza. El árbol se quedó quieto enseguida. Remus y Madam Pomfrey continuaron su camino, caminando hacia un hueco bajo el árbol el cual Remus nunca había notado antes. Adentro, McGonagall los esperaba, una bruja de nuevo.

El pasaje estaba débilmente iluminado por antorchas dando un resplandor verdoso, y bien al final se hallaba una puerta. Ésta abría a una pequeña cabaña, que parecía estar abandonada hace mucho tiempo.  Las ventanas estaban entabladas y las puertas atornilladas.

—Aquí estamos. —McGonagall intentó sonar agradable, aunque parecía un lugar muy lúgubre —. Ahora espero que entiendas que no nos podemos quedar contigo, ¿pero si quisieras que Madam Pomfrey espere afuera hasta que la… transformación esté completa?

Remus se encogió de hombros.

—Estaré bien. ¿Cómo vuelvo en la mañana?

—Me acercaré en cuanto salga el sol —Madam Pomfrey le aseguró —, te remendaré y te haré irte a tus clases antes de que nadie se de cuenta de que te fuiste. —sonrió, pero sus ojos se notaban tristes. Ponía a Remus incómodo. Pero a estas alturas, estaba llegando a un punto de la noche en que todo lo ponía incómodo, su cabello le daba comezón, su piel se sentía muy tensa, su temperatura se elevaba.

—Será mejor que se vayan. —dijo, rápidamente, retirándose en la vacía habitación. Había un pequeño catre contra una pared con sábanas limpias. Parecía que lo habían puesto ahí para él.

Las dos mujeres se fueron, cerrando bajo llave la puerta detrás de él. Escuchó a McGonagall murmurando de nuevo y se preguntó que clase de hechizos estaría poniendo en la casa. Lo que sea que fueran, era mejor que ese horrible enchapado de plata.

Se sentó en la cama por un momento, luego se levantó de nuevo, inquieto. Se paseó por la habitación. A veces se sentía como si el lobo se arrastrara hacia su mente antes de que tomara posesión de su cuerpo, y mientras la oscuridad caía afuera sus sentidos se volvían más agudos, la caliente hinchazón del hambre comenzando en su vientre. Remus removió sus ropas rápidamente, no queriendo romperlas. Un latido sordo comenzó en sus articulaciones y se acostó en la cama. Esta era la peor parte. Su latido retumbaba en sus oídos, y podía jurar que escuchaba sus tendones crujir mientras se estiraban, sus huesos y dientes afilándose entre sí mientras se alargaban, su cráneo partiéndose y reformándose.

Gimió y siseó hasta que el dolor fue demasiado, entonces gritó. Solo podía esperar que estuviera lo suficientemente lejos de la escuela como para que nadie pudiera escucharlo. En total, demoró alrededor de veinte minutos – aunque nunca lo cronometró en realidad. Las cosas se volvieron confusas después de eso, no siempre podía recordar lo que pasaba una vez que se convertía en el lobo. Esa primer noche en Hogwarts fue una mancha borrosa, y se despertó con menos heridas de lo usual. Sospechaba que había olfateado el territorio no familiar, poniendo a prueba sus límites. Debió haber intentado lanzarse a sí mismo hacia las puertas o ventanas en algún momento, porque tuvo un mosaico de heridas bajando por su costado izquierdo por días luego de ello.

Transformarse de vuelta era igual de desagradable – un sentimiento aplastante, apretado por todos lados que lo dejaba sin aliento y adolorido. Se limpió lágrimas de los ojos y se arrastró al catre, agradecido por una tranquila hora de sueño antes de que el sol saliera completamente.

Madam Pomfrey regresó, como lo prometió. Hablando en tonos dulces, colocó sus frías manos sobre su febril frente.

—No me agrada la pinta que tienes —dijo, mientras él abrió sus soñolientos ojos —, es una locura, pensar que puedes empezar un día entero de escuela así. ¡Estás exhausto!

Nunca nadie había expresado un nivel así de preocupación por él, y no se lo tomó para bien. La hizo a un lado, jalando sus ropas.

—Estoy bien. Quiero ir.

Ella le hizo tomar algo antes de dejarlo pararse – tenía sabor frío y metálico, pero sí que lo hizo sentir mejor después. Se apresuró a la torre de Gryffindor a ponerse su uniforme lo más rápido posible – no quería perderse el desayuno, se moría de hambre.

—¡¿Dónde estabas?! —James lo abordó en cuanto irrumpió en la habitación. Los otros tres chicos se encontraban ya levantados y vestidos, viéndose inmaculados – a excepción del cabello de James, que siempre se levantaba en la parte de atrás.

—En ningún lado. —Remus se abrió paso para tomar sus cosas.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Sirius, apartando la mirada del espejo donde estaba alisando su propio cabello.

—Eso —agregó James, mirando cuidadosamente a Remus —, te ves un poco raro.

Remus les frunció el ceño.

—No molesten.

—Solo estamos siendo agradables. —dijo Peter, las manos en sus caderas. Los tres miraron a Remus, quien estaba a punto de remover su camisa cuando recordó sus heridas.

—¡¿Qué?! —les gruñó —, ¿me van a ver vestir? Ustedes niños ricos son un montón de maricones. —se marchó al baño con sus ropas y azotó la puerta. Luego de unos momentos escuchó a Peter quejarse de que tenía hambre y todos se fueron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - Se refiere al modo en que Remus habla en inglés, sin pronunciar muy bien debido a cómo ha crecido hasta el momento.


	5. Primer Año: Pociones

Viernes 10 de Septiembre, 1971

Para el final de su primera semana de clases, Remus había perdido diez puntos de casa, aprendido un hechizo, y ganado otro moretón; esta vez en su barbilla.

Las primeras clases habían estado bien – habían sido introductorias, y mientras Lily Evans se pasó cada clase borroneando furiosamente hojas y hojas de anotaciones, nadie más parecía molestarse demasiado. Les habían asignado unos cuantos sencillos deberes, pero Remus planeaba pretender olvidarse anotarlos en caso de que alguien preguntara.

Encantamientos era la más emocionante – el diminuto profesor encantó un montón de piñas para revolotear alrededor de la habitación, para el deleite de todos. Después de unos cuantos intentos del hechizo por sí mismos, Lily había levitado su piña al menos un metro en el aire, y Sirius logró que la suya girara como un trompo – hasta que perdió el control y rompió una ventana. James, Peter y Remus tuvieron menos suerte, pero Remus estaba seguro que la suya había saltado al menos una o dos veces.

Transformaciones era igual de interesante, pero mucho más seria, ya que era dirigida por la Profesora McGonagall. No iba a haber trabajo práctico en absoluto durante la primera semana, explicó, pero les iba a asignar muchos deberes para calibrar el nivel de sus habilidades.

Historia de la magia era absolutamente fatal, y lo menos que se hablara de ella mejor. Remus luchaba por no dormirse mientras el fantasmal Profesor Binns flotaba arriba y abajo por los pasillos, recitando fechas y nombres de batallas. Él también dejó deberes – dos capítulos para leer del texto asignado. Sirius rodó los ojos ante esto y murmuró a James:

—¿Seguramente ya todos terminaron “Una Historia de la Magia”? Es cosa de niños. —James asintió, bostezando. Remus se sintió nauseabundo. No había abierto uno solo de los libros de su baúl aún, excepto para arrancar la primera página de “Pociones Nivel Uno” para pegar su goma de mascar.

De hecho estaba animado por Pociones, esperando al menos ver algo explotar, como en química. Pero resultó involucrar leer mucho también, y peor aún, tenían que compartir clase con los de primer año de Slytherin. El Profesor que dirigía la clase de Pociones era irritablemente alegre y se tomó casi media hora solo para leer la lista.

—Black, Sirius – ajá, ¡ahí estás! Bastante sorprendido en la selección hijo mío, ¡bastante sorprendido! ¡He tenido a todos los Blacks en mi casa desde que empecé a enseñar! No te lo debes tomar personal, joven Sirius, ¡pero tendré que esperar grandes cosas!

Sirius se veía como si quisiera que se lo tragara la tierra. Slughorn continuó llamando nombres.

—Un Potter _y_ un Pettigrew, ¿eh? Bueno, bueno, junto con el Sr. Black aquí esta clase tiene bastante linaje, ¿eh? Déjame ver… ¡Lupin! Conocí a tu padre; no era uno de los míos, pero un maldito buen duelista. Un asunto desagradable…

Remus parpadeó. Se preguntó si Slughorn sabía que era un hombre lobo. Toda la clase lo estaba mirando – a estar alturas sabían que había sido criado en un hogar para niños, y que su padre era mágico (Remus sospechaba que Peter les había contado), pero nadie se había atrevido a preguntarle mucho más. Parecía haber otro rumor corriendo por ahí de que era violento y posiblemente parte de una pandilla. Estaba seguro de que James y Sirius lo alentaban, también, aunque se dio cuenta de que no le importaba mucho.

Afortunadamente, Slughorn quería que empezaran con el trabajo práctico lo antes posible.

—¡Lo mejor es adentrarse en esto! —Sonrió —. Ahora, si todos trabajamos de a cuatro por caldero, pueden tomar turnos para seguir estos pasos…

Todos vociferaron para emparejarse – James, Sirius y Peter inmediatamente reclamaron el caldero al fondo de la habitación, y se les unió Nathaniel Quince, un Slytherin que conocía a Potter y Pettigrew de su casa. Remus decidió que simplemente esperaría a que todos se hubiesen agrupado y luego vería si se podía salir con la suya al simplemente quedarse inmóvil al fondo por el resto de la clase.

No tuvo tanta suerte.

—¡Remus! ¡Te puedes unir a nosotros! —Lily tomó su muñeca y lo jaló hacia un caldero que compartía con Severus Snape – su amigo de nariz alargada que Remus había conocido en el tren – y Garrick Mulciber, y bruto chico de nariz respingona al cual Remus temía un poco. 

Lily ya estaba parloteando, depositando todos los ingredientes y calentando en caldero cuidadosamente. Miraba el libro de Snape, el cual ya tenía notas garabateadas por todos los márgenes.

—Aquí están los tallos disecados de ojo de babosa. —Lily sacudió un pequeño frasco. —Creo que necesitamos un cuarto de una onza…

—Puede ser bastante generosa con ellos, Lily, no agregan mucho en general. —Severus arrastró sus palabras, sonando aburrido.

Lily los pesó igualmente y los vertió en el caldero burbujeante. Mulciber entonces tomó el libro y revolvió por cinco minutos, tomando instrucciones de Severus sobre qué tan rápido ir y en qué dirección. Entonces fue el turno de Remus. Lily le dio el libro. Él miró la página. Podía ver que eran instrucciones, podía distinguir quizás la mitad de las palabras. Pero cada vez que pensaba que lo había comprendido, las letras parecían moverse en la página y se perdía todo de nuevo. Sus mejillas se calentaron y se sintió levemente con náuseas. Se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia otro lado.

—Ah _apúrate_ —Severus dijo con brusquedad —, no es como si fuera difícil. 

—Déjalo en paz, Sev. —Reprendió Lily —. El libro está cubierto en tus notas, no me sorprende que le cueste entenderlo. Toma este, Remus. —abrió el libro de pociones de ella misma, completamente nuevo. Pero no había caso. Remus se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué no lo haces tú, si eres tan listo? —le escupió a Severus.

—Oh Merlín —los labios de Severus se encresparon —, puedes _leer_ , ¿o no? Quiero decir, incluso en las escuelas muggle enseñan eso, ¿seguramente?

—¡Severus! Lily jadeó, pero el presumido niño de cabello oscuro no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada más – Remus se lanzó sobre el pupitre y hacia Severus, con los puños al aire. Solo tuvo el elemento de sorpresa para él – Mulciber lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo jaló para atrás, dándole un puñetazo de frente en la cara en solo tres segundos.

 —¡Deténganse! —resonó Slughorn. Todos se congelaron. El corpulento maestro de pociones se acercó enfadado —. ¡Levántense, ambos! —gritó a los dos chicos en el piso. Snape y Remus se levantaron enseguida, sus pechos agitados. Snape se veía peor por lejos, su cabello agitado y sangre rezumando de su nariz. Remus tenía una un mentón bastante adolorido donde Mulciber lo había golpeado, pero aparte de un arrugado uniforme se encontraba bien.

—¡Explíquense a sí mismos! —gritó Slughorn. Ambos miraron hacia sus pies. Mulciber sonreía abiertamente. Lily lloraba —. Muy bien —dijo el profesor, malhumorado —, castigo para ambos, dos semanas. Diez puntos de Gryffindor y diez de Slytherin.

—¡No es justo! —dijo James de pronto, desde atrás —. Debería ser el doble de Slytherin, ¡eran dos contra uno!

—Desde donde yo estaba parado fue el Sr. Lupin quien empezó —respondió Slughorn, pero sacudió la cabeza de todos modos —, aún así, tienes mucha razón – Mulciber, cinco puntos por golpear a Remus. Con violencia no se soluciona violencia, como le he dicho a tu hermano mayor en varias ocasiones. Señorita Evans, por favor lleve al Sr. Snape a la enfermería. Lupin, puede limpiar el desastre que ha hecho.

Remus no conocía ningún hechizo para limpiar, así que tuvo que fregar a mano. Slughorn incluso le hizo limpiar la sangre de Snape de las losas. Desafortunadamente, siendo después de la luna llena, el rico olor a hierro hizo que su estómago gruñera. James, Sirius y Peter estaban esperándolo cuando terminó la clase.

—Jodidamente brillante, amigo —James golpeó a Remus ligeramente en el brazo —, ¡cómo simplemente fuiste por él!

—Mulciber estuvo aquí presumiendo después, les contó a todos lo que Snape dijo. —añadió Sirius —. Estuvo bien que lo hicieras – qué imbécil.

—¿Les dijo a… _todos_? —gimió Remus.

—No te preocupes, todos están de tu lado —dijo James —, bueno, excepto los Slytherins.

—Sí, ¿y a quién le importa un bledo los Slytherins? —Sirius sonrió ampliamente —. Vamos, la cena empieza pronto – ¿hambre?

—Muriendo. —Remus le devolvió la sonrisa.


	6. Primer Año: Venganza

—Así que —dijo James una noche de Domingo —, ¿cómo se las vamos a devolver?

—¿Devolvérsela a quién? —preguntó Peter, sin voltear a ver, buscando por algo entre sus notas.

Se encontraban en la torre de Gryffindor, tratando de hacer sus deberes para McGonagall. Treinta y cinco centímetros sobre las leyes básicas de transformaciones. Sirius y James ya habían terminado los suyos, Peter llevaba al menos 15 centímetros, y Remus ni siquiera había empezado.

—A los Slytherins —siseó James —, mantente al tanto, Pete.

—¿No a _todos_ los Slytherins? —preguntó Peter, sonando preocupado —, solo a Snape y Mulciber, ¿cierto?

—A todos ellos. —confirmó Sirius. Justo había aparecido debajo del escritorio que compartían, y le mostró un trozo de pergamino —. ¿Es esto lo que buscabas?

—¡Gracias! —Peter lo agarró, aliviado —. Ya casi he terminado…

—¿Ya los has hecho, Lupin? —Sirius miró por encima. Remus había abierto su libro, pero ni siquiera le había echado un vistazo. Había considerado enclaustrarse a sí mismo en la biblioteca una noche y tratar de leerlo propiamente – _podía_ leer, si se enfocaba muy, muy bien. Pero la oportunidad no se había presentado, y si era honesto, realmente no quería hacerlo. Desde la clase de Pociones los cuatro se habían vuelto amigos de verdad, y Remus no quería perderse nada.

—Nah. —Se encogió de hombros en respuesta a Sirius —. No se me da la gana.

—Dinos si necesitas ayuda.

—Puedes copiar los míos si necesitas ayuda. —James empujó sus deberes sobre el escritorio. Remus los empujó de vuelta, rechinando los dientes.

—Estoy bien. No soy estúpido.

—Nadie dijo que lo fueras. —respondió James, de manera casual. Sirius lo miraba, sin embargo. Remus quería golpearlo, pero estaba intentando no arremeter tanto – James y Sirius a veces jugaban a pelearse, pero nunca intentaban lastimarse de verdad, como él lo había hecho con Snape. Forzándose a sí mismo a tragarse su mal genio, Remus optó en vez de ello por cambiar el tema.

—Podría poner polvo picapica en sus camas. —ofreció. Alguien le había hecho eso una vez. Había tenido sarpullido por una semana entera, y en la noche de la luna llena se había rasgado la piel más de lo usual —. O en su ropa… si podemos averiguar quién la lava, en cualquier caso.

Esto había sido algo de gran preocupación para Remus – su ropa sucia parecía simplemente desaparecer y luego resurgir, limpia y doblada en sus baúles. Nunca había atrapado a nadie más en la habitación, y no lo podía comprender en absoluto.

—Me gusta —respondió James, mordiendo su pluma —, ¿aunque alguien tiene polvo picapica?

Los tres chicos sacudieron la cabeza.

—Podría ordenarlo de Zonko. —dijo Sirius —. Si me prestas tu búho, James, mamá confiscó el mío después de la selección.

—Supongo —respondió James —, aunque me gustaría que fuera antes. Ya sabes, tomar aprovechar la oportunidad. 

—No necesitamos comprar polvo picapica —dijo Remus, de pronto, teniendo una idea brillante —, ¿creen que tengan escaramujos en el invernadero?

—Síp —habló Peter, la cabeza aún agachada sobre sus deberes —, para pociones curativas – artritis, creo.

—Los pelos de adentro te hacen picar, y mucho —Remus explicó, emocionado —, Matrona – la mujer que dirige el hogar para niños – ella los siembra, y si te metes en problemas te hace sacarles las semillas sin guantes. —sus dedos picaban solo de pensar en ello.

—Qué horrible. —dijo James.

—¡Buena idea, igual! —Sirius sonrió enormemente —. El próximo receso, iremos y tomaremos un montón de ellos. Luego podemos sacarles las semillas – con guantes – y ponerlas en las sábanas de los Slytherins. ¡Excelente!

—¿Cómo vamos a meternos a los dormitorios de los Slytherins? —preguntó Peter, finalmente terminando su trabajo.

—Déjenmelo a mí. —James sonrió con confianza, mercurialmente.

***

Conseguir los escaramujos fue fácil. Enviaron a Peter, el único de ellos que no había sido castigado aún, y por lo tanto el menos vigilado. Peter era pequeño y bueno para pasar desapercibido; se arrastró en el invernadero sin ser notado durante el descanso de la mañana y volvió con la cara enrojecida y jubiloso, con un frasco lleno de escaramujos bajo su capa.

Luego se encerraron a sí mismos bajo llave en su baño compartido para quitarle las semillas a los brotes. Bajo las cuidadosas indicaciones de Remus, todos usaron guantes de piel de dragón para hacerlo, tomando especial cuidado de no tocar las semillas o los delgados pelos.

—No puedo esperar a ver sus caras. —Sirius sonreía ampliamente, sentándose con las piernas entrecruzadas en el piso junto a James.

Remus miraba, sentado en el borde de la bañera, las cabezas oscuras de James y Sirius inclinadas sobre su trabajo. Sentía un poco de envidia por su amistad. Tenían tanto en común – ser criados bajo la magia, ambos creciendo ricos, ambos completamente locos por el quidditch. Adicionalmente, estaba claro que luego de solo tres semanas James y Sirius se las habían arreglado para asegurarse una reputación como los reyes conjuntos de los de primer año. Todos los escuchaban cuando hablaban. Todos se reían cuando eran graciosos. Nadie se molestaba si perdían puntos.

—Aún no sé cómo vamos a hacer para meternos en los dormitorios de Slytherin – ni siquiera Peter es tan sigiloso. —Sirius echó un vistazo a James. Había estado intentando que revelara su plan desde que el chico con gafas lo mencionara.

—Deja que yo me preocupe por eso. —fue todo lo que dijo James.

Las semillas y pelos fueron decantados en otro frasco, y los chicos terminaron comiéndose lo que sobró de los escaramujos durante el resto de la semana.

Era Martes de noche cuando finalmente tuvieron su oportunidad. James decidió que tenía que hacerlo antes de que todos se fueran a la cama. También decidió que debía ir por separado a los dormitorios de Slytherin, para evitar ser vistos juntos y descubiertos. Remus personalmente pensó que eso era un exceso, pero lo apoyó, no queriendo arruinarles la diversión a los otros.

Comieron la cena mucho más rápido de lo usual esa noche, antes de pararse de la mesa al mismo tiempo y dejar el comedor. Peter se veía tan nervioso que Remus pensó que iba a entrar en pánico en el último minuto y delatarlos a todos. Se aseguró de estar cerca del chico más pequeño, solo en caso de que tuviese que taparle la boca o jalarlo en algún momento.

Sirius y James fueron primero, desde luego, dirigiéndose hacia el baño de mujeres del segundo piso el cual Remus les dijo llevaba a las mazmorras. Pensó en guardarse ese pasadizo en particular para sí mismo, pero como ya había encontrado otros buenos lugares para esconderse, razonó que dejarles saber sobre este no haría daño. Después de todo, ¿qué tan seguido querría ir a las mazmorras?

—Lidera el camino entonces, Lupin. —James hizo un ademán grandiosamente, una vez que Remus y Peter llegaron. Sirius lo agarró del brazo.

—Espera, muéstranos lo que estás planeando, primero.

James sonrió esa sonrisita molesta que había estado luciendo desde el Domingo.

—Oh… ok entonces, toma, agarra esto. —Empujó el frasco de semillas de escaramujo a las manos de Sirius, echando para atrás su túnica.

Les presentó una larguísima, voluminosa capa, tejida de la tela más extraña que Remus había visto nunca – de un gris plateado y reluciente.

—No —Sirius miró boquiabierto —, no la tienes, Potter, no la tienes, maldita sea…

James sonreía tan ampliamente ahora que Remus pensó que su cara se partiría en dos. El larguirucho chico les guiñó, y luego, en un movimiento se pasó rápidamente la capa por encima de la cabeza, de modo que lo cubriera completamente. Se esfumó.

—¡Bastardo suertudo!  —gritó Sirius, divertido —, ¿¡cómo puede ser que nunca me lo dijiste!?

—¡Tampoco a mí me lo dijiste nunca! —chilló Peter —, y te conozco desde siempre. ¿Dónde la conseguiste?

James bajó la capucha de la capa, para que su cabeza pareciera flotar en el aire. Hizo a Remus sentir un poco mareado.

—Ha estado en la familia por años —dijo, triunfante —, papá me dejó traerla siempre y cuando no le dijera a mamá.

—Idiota suertudo —dijo Sirius, agarrando un poco del material invisible y frotándolo entre sus dedos —, mis padres harían _lo que sea_ por una capa de invisibilidad.

—Me parece que todos cabemos bajo ella —James demostró, separándola y levantando los brazos como un murciélago —, vamos, pongámonos cómodos…

Se arrastraron todos bajo la capa, luego intentaron desplazarse por la habitación unas cuantas veces hasta que pudieron caminar cómodamente juntos. Finalmente, tratando de no soltar risitas o susurrar demasiado, los cuatro chicos invisibles se dirigieron hacia las mazmorras. Remus les mostró qué baldosas tocar para que el piso se abriera en la tercera butaca desde la izquierda.

—¿Cómo encontraste esto, Remus? —susurró James —, es genial.

—Sales por atrás de una de esas alfombras que cuelgan en las paredes, en las mazmorras —respondió Remus —, simplemente me fijé qué había atrás.

—¿Te refieres al tapiz? —preguntó Peter.

—Um… ¿supongo? —Remus agradecía que ninguno de ellos podía ver su cara.

—Cállate, Pettigrew. –dijo Sirius en tono brusco. Remus sintió una fuerte patada darle en la parte de atrás de su tobillo.

—Oi. —Siseó, pateando de vuelta el doble de fuerte —. Aléjate.

—¡Lo siento! —aulló Sirius —, iba para Pete, no para ti.

—Cállense, todos ustedes —refunfuñó James —, ya casi estamos ahí.

Esperaron silenciosos en su lado del tapiz, escuchado atentamente por pasos en el corredor de afuera. Una vez James estuvo satisfecho de que estaba callado, salieron todos del pasadizo. Las mazmorras eran frías, apenas iluminadas y cavernosas. Había un extraño sonido goteante viniendo de algún lado – quizás de las cañerías.

—¿Dónde es la entrada? – murmuró Sirius.

—Detrás de la pared. —apuntó Remus, esperando que pudieran ver a dónde señalaba. Era una sencilla pared de ladrillo.

—¿Cómo sabes?

—Los he visto entrar antes. —dijo Remus, apresuradamente. No iba a decirles que sabía que habían doscientos Slytherins en el otro lado porque el olor de su sangre y su magia era tan fuerte que casi podía saborearlo.

—¿Sabes la contraseña?

—Nope.

—Diablos.

—No es el toque de queda aún, solo hay que esperar.

Y eso hicieron, bastante incómodos. Aunque el corredor estaba húmedo, debajo de la capa se encontraba innecesariamente cálido, especialmente con los cuatro tan cerca entre sí. Afortunadamente, dos alumnas de séptimo vinieron apresurados en los siguientes minutos. Desafortunadamente, Sirius las conocía.

—¡Veamos el anillo de nuevo, Bella! —Narcissa Black suplicaba a su hermana mayor. Remus sintió a Sirius congelarse, apretándose contra la pared.

Bellatrix se acicaló, extendiendo un largo brazo color marfil. En sus huesudos dedos se encontraba un enorme, feo anillo de compromiso de plata y esmeralda, el cual había estado presumiendo desde inicio de término. Todos en la escuela sabían que se casaría con Rodolphus Lestrange, un mago político, en cuanto terminaran sus ÉXTASIS. Sirius tendría que ir a la boda.

Narcissa chilló cuando lo vio, aunque probablemente lo hubiera visto más veces que nadie.

—¡Espléndido! —Sus palabras salían a borbotones—. Oh, no puedo esperar para casarme…

—Espera tu turno. —respondió Bellatrix, con una voz como uñas sobre una pizarra —. Una vez que Lucius tenga una mejor posición en el ministerio estoy segura de que Mami y Papi estarán de acuerdo con la pareja.

Las dos jóvenes estaban ahora paradas ante la pared de ladrillos. Bellatrix era la más alta, pero se parecían mucho. Tenían un largo cabello rizado – muy parecido al de Sirius mismo, y esa perfecta estructura ósea de la familia Black.

—“ _Mundus sanguine._ ” —anunció Bellatrix. La pared se deslizó a un lado para dejarlas pasar, y los cuatro chicos se apresuraron a seguirlas, lo más rápido posible antes de que cerrara.

Por primera vez desde que estuvo en Hogwarts, Remus se sintió verdaderamente agradecido de haber sido puesto en Gryffindor. Las diferencias entre su cálida, cómoda sala común y la de la de Slytherin eran espantosas. Estaba construida como una enorme sala de banquete, en vez de una sala de estar. Las paredes estaban suntuosamente decoradas con aún más tapices elegantes, la chimenea era enorme y tallada ornamentadamente, y una macabra palidez verduzca colgaba sobre todo. Más que eso, el lugar de algún modo se _sentía_ malvado. Remus intentó no estremecerse.

Lo otros chicos se veían tan intranquilos como él, y permanecieron inmóviles hasta que James los empujó hacia adelante, subiendo por un tramo de escaleras el cual esperaban los llevara hacia el dormitorio de hombres. En su camino se toparon con Severus, sentado solo en una esquina, encorvado sobre su libro de pociones. Arriba de las escaleras, entraron por la primer puerta abierta que era, afortunadamente, una habitación.

James arrojó la capa.

—Echa un vistazo afuera, ¿eh, Petey? —dijo, apresurándose a la habitación —¿Creen que una de estas sea la cama de Snape?

—Esta puede ser —apuntó Sirius —, las sábanas se ven lo suficientemente grasosas. —los cuatro chicos rieron.

—Rápido entonces, muchachos, pónganse los guantes. —susurró James, desenroscando el frasco. Remus y Sirius se pusieron un guante de piel de dragón cada uno, agarraron un puñado de semillas y comenzaron a esparcirlas por debajo de las sábanas.

—¡Las verán! —dijo James, sonando decepcionado. Era verdad, las pequeñas semillas rojo brillante sobresalían claramente contra las blancas sábanas, incluso en la oscuridad.

—Bueno… aún se les van a pegar cuando las intenten quitar. —ofreció Sirius.

—Esperen… —Remus de pronto tuvo una idea. No sabía cómo se le ocurrió, o porqué, pero de algún modo simplemente sabía que funcionaría. Sacó su varita, mordió su labio y la sacudió cautelosamente sobre la cama donde habían depositado las semillas. “Obfuscate”. Susurró.

Y así como así, las semillas desaparecieron. Bueno, sabía que seguían ahí; pero nadie podría verlas ahora.

–¡Caray! —James se quedó mirando —. ¿Cómo hiciste eso? Fliwick no nos ha enseñado ese encantamiento todavía, ¿o sí? ¿Estaba en la lectura?

—Nah —Remus se encogió de hombros —, vi a unos de quinto hacerlo ayer a unos dulces que compraron del pueblo. No es tan difícil de copiar.

Sirius y James inmediatamente intentaron copiarlo ellos mismos, sobre las semillas que acababan de esparcir. No funcionó la primera vez – o la segunda, pero luego de la tercera, James logró desaparecer la mayoría de las suyas.

—Mejor lo haces tú, Lupin, o estaremos aquí toda la noche. —decidió.

—¡Sí por favor, apúrense! —Peter siseó desde la puerta, blanco del susto.

Sirius intentó unas cuantas veces más antes de rendirse y dejar que Remus lo hiciera.

—Vas a tener que mostrarme exactamente cómo se hace en cuanto estemos de vuelta en territorio neutral. —dijo. Remus asintió, aunque no estaba seguro de cómo explicarlo. Realmente lo había hecho porque pensó que probablemente podría.

—Siguiente habitación. –anunció James, jalándolos de vuelta hacia la entrada.

—¿Tenemos qué? —preguntó Peter, dando saltitos de un pie al otro —. ¿No es eso suficiente?

—¡Ni de cerca! —respondió Sirius con una risa, sacudiendo la cabeza —. ¿Qué tal si no llegamos la cama de Snape aún? Tenemos que llegar a _todos_ , Pete. ¿Estás con nosotros o no?

—Todos los chicos, en cualquier caso. —dijo James, mientras entraban en la siguiente habitación —. No me agradan nuestras posibilidades entrando en la de las chicas – ¿recuerdan lo que le pasó a Dirk Creswell la semana pasada?

Trabajaron rápido y consiguieron llegar a todas y cada una de las habitaciones de los chicos. Incluso la última, que tenía tres estudiantes durmiendo en ella – de sexto año. Incluso Sirius había suplicado para no ir ahí, pero Remus se encontraba mareado de emoción por la broma ahora, y se echó la capa de invisibilidad encima para ir él mismo. Incluso esparció los escaramujos sobre las almohadas de los chicos durmientes.

Para cuando terminaron, se estaba haciendo tarde y más y más Slytherins subían para ir a la cama. Apenas capaces de contener su alegría, los cuatro Gryffindors se escondieron bajo la capa y lentamente se arrastraron por las escaleras, aplastándose contra la pared siempre que alguien se acercaba, luego por la enorme y majestuosa sala común y fuera por la pared a través de la cual habían entrado.

Como James había instruido, todos se mantuvieron lo más callados posible hasta que se encontraron a una corta distancia de la torre de Gryffindor, y finalmente fue seguro removerse la capa una vez más.

—¡Widdershins! —corearon todos a la dama gorda, quien abrió deslizándose para ellos.

Fue una gran dicha estar de vuelta en la cálida, brillante sala común de Gryffindor, y todos se echaron en el sofá disponible más cercano, sonriendo de oreja a oreja insanamente entre sí. Frank Longbotton los llamó desde su escritorio, donde se encontraba acomodando unas notas de estudio.

—Llegando al último minuto, muchachos, ¿estuvieron en algún lugar interesante?

Peter se veía inseguro, pero James simplemente agitó una mano.

—Biblioteca, obviamente.

Frank sacudió la cabeza, aunque estaba sonriendo.

—Estoy seguro que pronto me enteraré de ello.

—¡Sí que me encantaría estar ahí cuando todo comience! —susurró Sirius, sus ojos brillando de alegría —. Y desearía aún más que hubiésemos podido echarles a mis primas.

—Es solo el inicio, Sirius colega —respondió James, dando una palmada en la rodilla del otro chico —, entre nosotros cuatro considero que podemos ir incluso _más lejos_ la próxima vez. ¡Excelente primera misión, hombres!

Peter gimió.

—¿¡ _Primera_ misión!?


	7. Primer Año: Merodeadores

Miércoles 15 de Septiembre, 1971

La mañana siguiente James y Sirius apenas podían contener su emoción y apresuraron a sus compañeros de habitación a bajar a desayunar antes que cualquier otro Gryffindor. Fueron los primeros estudiantes en llegar al gran comedor, aparte de unos cuantos Ravenclaws encorvados sobre sus libros de estudio para los ÉXTASIS con enormes tazas de café negro.

—Perfecto —Sirius irradió ante los bancos vacíos —, ¡asientos en primera fila!

—Apuesto a que nadie aparece en horas. —se quejó Peter, medio dormido, apoyándose sobre sus codos.

—Oh anímate —James les sirvió a todos té en grandes tazas —, ¿no quieres ver el fruto de nuestro trabajo?

—No a las seis de la mañana. —respondió Peter, sorbiendo de su té. Sirius hizo una mueca ante el ruido y empujó un plato en su dirección.

—Toma una tostada y deja de lloriquear.

Remus tomó una tostada también y la cortó en cuatro pedazos. Untó mermelada en un cuarto, jalea en el otro, mantequilla en el tercero y cuajada de limón en el último. Ignoró la mirada de entretenimiento que Sirius le estaba dando. Remus nunca había tenido tantas opciones antes, y estaba determinado a sacar el mayor provecho de cada comida.

Afortunadamente, no tuvieron que esperar tanto antes de que los otros estudiantes comenzaran a llegar en pequeños grupos a desayunar. Los primeros Slytherins llegaron justo cuando Remus se terminaba su tostada. Tres chicos y dos chicas; tercer año. Caminaron hacia su mesa, absolutamente inconscientes de los cuatro ansiosos Gryffindor mirándolos atentamente. Por unos momentos fue como si nada fuera diferente. Sirius suspiró con decepción. Pero entonces. El chico más alto se revolvió levemente en su asiento, frotando su brazo. Otro parecía estar buscando algo en su bolsillo, pero desde donde veía Remus claramente estaba rascando su pierna furiosamente. El tercero no dejaba de usar su varita para frotar detrás de su oreja.

—¡Funcionó! —susurró James, sin aliento de la emoción. Incluso Peter se veía animado ahora.

Mientras más y más Slytherins entraban, su problema se volvía más obvio – y más hilarante. A las siete la mesa de Slytherin estaba llena de chicos murmurando, retorciéndose y rascándose, y de chicas con mirada horrorizada. Amycus Carrow, un chico grandote de sexto, eventualmente se arrancó su túnica, su jersey escolar e incluso su corbata para arañarse el pecho el cual Remus podía ver ya estaba al rojo vivo. Casi le daban lástima.

 Pero entonces llegó Snape. Ya sea karma o suerte pura, Severus parecía haber reaccionado particularmente mal a las semillas de escaramujo. Entró caminando cabizbajo, el cabello cayendo sobre su cara, pero su nariz aún estaba visible y claramente rojo brillante.

—¡Oh Merlín! —jadeó Sirius, riendo tan fuerte que se sostenía el estómago —. ¡Díganme que le dimos en la cara!

—¡Oi, Snivellus! —gritó James, de pronto, para llamar la atención del otro chico.

Snape se dio la vuelta, mirando hacia arriba; su cabello se separó. El lado izquierdo de su cara estaba cubierto en un furioso sarpullido rojo, desde su sien hasta su cuello, desapareciendo debajo de su uniforme. Su ojo izquierdo estaba rojo también, el párpado hinchado e irritado.

—¡Te ves bien! —alardeó Sirius, y los cuatro chicos se disolvieron en risitas mientras Snape se fue furioso de la sala.

Para cuando el desayuno se terminó, el castillo entero rezumbaba con rumores sobre qué exactamente había caído sobre los chicos de Slytherin. Sirius y James lucían como si todas sus Navidades hubieran sucedido en un día, e incluso Peter se había animado notablemente – recordándoles a todos que había sido _él_ quien había estado vigilando, después de todo, volviendo la aventura entera posible.

—Todo fue idea de Lupin, igual. –devolvió Sirius, palmeando a Remus de manera sincera en la espalda —. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer para celebrar, eh? ¿Snap explosivo? ¿Asaltar las cocinas?

Remus se sacudió a Sirius de encima, sonriendo educadamente.

—Bueno, lo que sea que hagan, lo van a hacer sin mí —respondió —, tengo doble castigo.

—¿De Slughorn?

—Seh, y McGonagall. Y Fliwick, pero eso es mañana. Luego mi castigo de Herbología es el fin de semana.

—Joder amigo —James frunció el ceño —, ¿vas por un récord o algo así?

Remus se encogió de hombros. Siempre estaba siendo castigado en St. Edmund’s – todos los chicos lo estaban. Los castigos no le molestaban. Aunque el snap explosivo sonaba muy divertido.

—¿Quizás deberías empezar a hacer tus deberes? —dijo Sirius, suavemente. Remus rodó los ojos, levantándose de la mesa.

—Vamos —dijo —, toca Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras primero, pensé que les encantaba esa a ustedes dos.

***

Más tarde ese día, Remus iba en camino hacia su castigo con Slughorn, cuando se topó con Lily Evans. Estaba perfectamente feliz de seguir caminando, pero ella le sonrió y se puso a caminar con él.

—Hola Remus.

—Hola.

—¿Vas a las mazmorras?

Él asintió.

—Yo también. Tengo que decirle a Slughorn que Severus no puede ir a su castigo.

—Oh, claro.

—¿Escuchaste lo que le pasó a los Slytherins?

—Seh. —Todos habían escuchado – era todo de lo que habían estado hablando durante el día, incluso durante las clases. Afortunadamente nadie tenía idea de quién lo había hecho. Había sido una buena idea, atacar a toda la casa de una sola vez. ¿Quién podría adivinar quién había sido el objetivo?

—Una locura, ¿verdad? —continuó Lily —. El pobre Severus es alérgico a lo que sea que usaron. Madam Pomfrey le dio una poción para dormir mientras la hinchazón disminuye.

Remus se rió disimuladamente, sin pensarlo. Echó un vistazo a Lily, quien lo miraba de vuelta con acusadores ojos azules. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Mira, sé que no ha sido muy agradable contigo. El otro día en Pociones _o_ en el tren. Él es… bueno, es un poco snob, ¿ok?

Remus bufó.

—Pero quería decir que lo siento. —Lily presionó —. Necesito enfrentarme a él más. No debo dejar que se salga con la suya. En realidad es una persona muy agradable una vez que logras conocerlo.

—Si tú lo dices. —Remus dejó de caminar. Estaban afuera de la oficina de Slughorn ya. La puerta estaba cerrada, y había voces elevadas en el otro lado.

—¡Horace, quien sea que haya sido, tiene que haber sido un Slytherin! —era la Profesora McGonagall —. ¿Quién más tiene la contraseña?

—¿¡Por qué un Slytherin atacaría su propia casa, Minerva!? —el maestro de Pociones sonaba muy frustrado.

—Tú dijiste que sólo fue afectado el dormitorio de los chicos. Quizás fue una de las chicas.

—¡En serio!

—Bueno, ¿quién más? ¿Peeves? Nunca entra en las salas comunes – no entra en las mazmorras, si vamos a esa – está muy asustado del Barón Sanguinario.

—Tenemos que prohibir todos los productos de Zonko.

—Por lo que dice Poppy _no fue_ un producto de Zonko. Escaramujo, de los invernaderos.

Lupin sintió una gota de terror correr por su espina dorsal. Si sabían todo eso, ¿no podrían averiguar quién lo había hecho?

—Escaramujo, ¿eh? Muy astuto. —Slughorn realmente sonaba impresionado. McGonagall suspiró.

—¿Supongo que querrás culpar a los Ravenclaws ahora?

—¡Solo quisiera saber quién lo hizo! —suspiró, fuertemente. —Quizás la verdad saldrá a la luz. Supongo que parece más probable que lo haya hecho una de las chicas de Slytherin que…

—¿Qué una banda de merodeadores arrastrándose hacia las mazmorras bajo el manto de la noche con maliciosas intenciones?

Remus podía escuchar a Slughorn reírse entre dientes ante eso.

—Sí, exacto.

—Ahora, debo irme. —McGonagall decía, sus pasos acercándose a la puerta —. ¿Me dirás si atrapas al culpable? —La puerta se abrió. Remus y Lily se hicieron hacia atrás, culpables. McGonagall los miró a través de sus anteojos —. ¿Qué hacen dos Gryffindors tan lejos de su torre?

—Por favor, Profesora, Remus y yo tan solo estábamos—

—¡Ah! —Slughorn interrumpió la enredadera nerviosa de Lily —. Lupin, hijo mío – ¡y la señorita Evans! Vienes a ofrecer disculpas por Snape, ¿eh? No hay necesidad, querida mía, no hay necesidad. Con todo lo que pasó hoy creo que podemos cancelar los castigos de los chicos, por ahora. —Se acercó a la puerta y miró a Remus de manera severa —. ¿Queda claro que no habrá más peleas en mi clase? ¿O en ninguna otra clase, ya que estamos, hm?

—Sí, Profesor. –Remus asintió, solemnemente, tratando de no verse muy satisfecho.

—Excelente. —Slughorn irradió, cerrando bajo llave la puerta de su oficina —. Entonces si me disculpas, tengo unos asuntos que atender.

Remus y Lily casi llegan al final del pasillo cuando McGonagall de pronto llamó.

—¿Sr. Lupin?

El corazón de Remus se hundió.

—¿Sí, Profesora McGonagall?

—Eso no quiere decir que su castigo _conmigo_ se haya cancelado. Venga ahora, vamos a empezar temprano.

***

McGonagall lo mantuvo repitiendo oraciones por una hora – nada tan malo, considerando que estaba acostumbrado a recibir palmetazos en St. Edmund’s. No le importaba copiar y repetir; era calmante. _Voy a completar todas las tareas asignadas_. Quizás se tragaría su orgullo la próxima vez y copiaría los deberes de James. O los de Peter, si no quería verse tan sospechoso. Pero sabía que James eventualmente querría saber _porqué_ Remus nunca leía el texto asignado. Y si se lo decía, entonces estaba igualmente seguro de que James y Sirius intentaría hacer que se lo explicara a McGonagall – ambos chicos poseían una infalible fe en los profesores de Hogwarts. Remus, sin embargo, nunca había conocido un adulto en el cual confiara. Ella lo enviaría de vuelta a St. Edmund’s al instante. ¿De qué serviría un mago analfabeta?

Una vez terminó su castigo, trepó por el hueco del retrato y hacia la sala común para encontrar a sus tres compañeros de habitación esperándolo. Peter y James se encontraban inmersos en un juego de ajedrez con pinta muy seria ( _desde luego que las piezas se mueven._ Pensó Remus para sí mismo _, todo aquí se tiene que mover, joder_.) mientras Sirius escuchaba uno de sus récords con unos nuevos audífonos de pinta muy lujosa. Remus se moría por escucharlos, pero no había reunido aún el valor para pedirle. 

Se sentó junto a Sirius sin hacer ruido. El chico de cabello largo se quitó los audífonos al momento.

—¡Eso fue rápido!

—Solo tuve que hacer uno al final —explicó Remus —, Slughorn me dejó ir, muy ocupado intentado solucionar lo del polvo picapica.

Remus sonrió extensamente, recostándose en el sofá con los brazos cruzados bajo la cabeza.

—Esa broma es un regalo que nunca se acaba.

—Snape era alérgico y todo —dijo Remus, sonriendo satisfecho—, la chica pelirroja esa ha dicho que ha estado en la enfermería todo el día.

Sirius se rio incluso más fuerte. Sus ojos brillaban cuando se reía, Remus nunca había visto alguien exhibir tan pura alegría. Te daban ganas de golpearlo y ser su amigo al mismo tiempo.

—¿Cuál chica pelirroja? —James miró hacia arriba de pronto.

—¡Jaque MATE! —exclamó Peter.

—Tú sabes, la fastidiosa. Evans.

—Yo no creo que sea fastidiosa.

—Ok. —Remus se encogió de hombros.

—No hablemos de chicas —Sirius rodó los ojos —, ¡este podría ser el día más importante de nuestras vidas! Este es el día que nos convertimos en leyendas; ¡el día que nuestra amistad fue forjada en el fuego del polvo picapica!

—No saben que fuimos nosotros, ¿verdad? —preguntó Peter, nervioso, recogiendo su juego de ajedrez. Remus sacudió la cabeza.

—Slughorn cree que fue una chica de Slytherin. O una banda de merodeadores.

—¡Merodeadores! —Sirius se levantó, de pronto —. ¡Eso es! ¡Levanten sus copas, chicos!

—No tenemos copas. —respondió James, divertido.

—Bueno, solo pretende. —Sirius sacudió la cabeza, irritablemente —. Desde este día, ¡somos _Los Merodeadores_!

Dijo esto haciendo tan dramática gala que solo pudo ser seguido de un aturdido silencio. James estaba sonriendo, Peter mirando hacia él buscando un rumbo, sin entender del todo qué sucedía. Remus se partió de la risa.

—¡¿Qué clase de nombre pretencioso es ese para una banda?!


	8. Primer Año: Secretos

Martes 5 de Octubre, 1971

La siguiente luna llena pasó muy parecido a la primera. Esta vez el lobo claramente se había puesto inquieto, porque Remus despertó con unos cuantos arañazos profundos.

—Se curan realmente rápido con un poco de antiséptico. —le aconsejó a Madam Pomfrey, quien se preocupaba por él en la fría luz de la mañana.

—Y aún más rápido con magia. —sonrió, agitando su varita. Los cortes se cerraron casi al instante, Remus se quedó mirando, impresionado.  

—¿También te puedes deshacer de las cicatrices? —preguntó, ansiosamente. Ella sacudió la cabeza, tristemente.

—No, Remus, no de estas. Lo siento.

—Está bien. —suspiró, vistiéndose para la escuela. Esta vez había traído un cambio de ropa consigo y la había dejado en el túnel justo afuera de la casa para evitar tener que volver a la torre. Se había a los chicos en su primera clase, y los dejó preguntarse dónde había estado.

—No tienes que ir a la escuela hoy —le decía Madam Pomfrey —, no si estás muy cansado. Puedo darte una nota.

—Quiero ir. —respondió él —. No es tan malo, honestamente.

Pomfrey lo miró con ojos serios.

—No está tan mal ahora. Me temo que las transformaciones pueden comenzar a pasar factura a medida que crezcas.

—¿Has tenido que cuidar a otros niños como yo, entonces? —Había querido hacer esa pregunta hacía una eternidad, pero no estaba seguro cómo.

—No, querido, eres el primer estudiante en Hogwarts que conozco que ha sido…

—¿Mordido?

—Que ha sido mordido. —aceptó, agradecida —. Pero te prometo que sé lo que hago. He leído mucho sobre el tema.

—¿Quieres decir que hay libros? ¿Sobre gente como yo?

—Bueno, sí. —sonaba sorprendida. Se sentó en la cama mientras él terminaba de vestirse —. Podrías tomar prestados algunos de ellos, ¿si quieres?

Él pensó en ello, y luego sacudió la cabeza.

***

Tuvieron Transformaciones a primera hora, pero McGonagall no le dio castigo por no hacer sus deberes – obviamente había decidido ser más indulgente alrededor de la luna llena. Sí que le hizo prometer traerla consigo la próxima vez, y él aceptó, esperando sonar sincero. James, Sirius y Peter pasaron la mitad de la lección intentando llamar su atención, pero él los ignoró firmemente hasta que McGonagall amenazó con separarlos a los cuatro.

En los pasillos en su camino a Encantamientos, Remus sabía que no había escapatoria. Era una buena charla de cinco minutos.

—¿Y? ¡¿Dónde estuviste?! —espetó Sirius, caminando a su lado izquierdo.

—En ningún lado. —respondió él, intentando apresurarse.

—Oh, sigue. —suplicó James, surgiendo a su lado derecho —. ¡Dinos! ¿Fue el mismo lugar al que fuiste el mes pasado?

—Tal vez.

—¿Estuviste castigado de nuevo? —preguntó Peter, esforzándose por mantener el paso. Remus se maldijo a sí mismo por no pensar en eso – un castigo hubiese sido la excusa perfecta.

—Nope.

—¿Entonces dónde –

—¡Fíjate por dónde vas, mestizo!

Remus había estado tan ocupado evadiendo preguntas que no miró por dónde iba, y había chocado contra Snape, quien venía por la otra esquina. Ya bastante tenso, Remus levantó los hombros e intentó empujarlo para pasar, de manera brusca.

—Cuidado con lo que haces, _Snivellus_.

Snape no se movió, y en vez de eso lo empujó, Mulciber apareciendo del lado de su hombro izquierdo, vislumbrándose a modo amenazador sobre los otros más pequeños.

—Sé que fueron ustedes quienes se colaron en nuestros dormitorios la otra noche. —siseó —. _Todos_ ustedes.

—¿Ajá? Pruébalo. —James sonrió arrogante, doblando los brazos.

Los labios de Snape se encresparon.

—No puedo, aún. Pero lo haré. Se las devolveré también, lo prometo.

—Estamos _temblando_ del miedo.  —respondió Sirius, recostándose sobre una pared como si estuviera aburrido —. ¿Ahora serían tan amables de mover el trasero? 

—Idea tuya, ¿eh Black? —Snape arrastró sus palabras —. ¿O tuya, Potter? Tuvo que ser uno de ustedes. Pettigrew no tiene las agallas y mi estimado Lupin aquí claramente no tiene el cerebro…

Remus cerró los puños. Podía la mano de Snape en su varita – Severus probablemente sabía todo tipo de maldiciones y maleficios. James le había enseñado a Remus uno o dos, pero estaba demasiado ciego de rabia como para recordarlos.

—Abran paso, caballeros. —Una aguda voz repentinamente sonó por el corredor. Era el Profesor Fliwick, saliendo de su salón de clases para ver de qué se trataba el atraco —. Severus, estás obstruyendo los pasillos, y se supone que deberías estar en mi clase. Vamos.

Remus se sintió sobrecalentado y agitado por el resto de Encantamientos, que usualmente era su lección favorita. Dependía más de trabajo práctico con su varita que de leer o escribir, y comúnmente le iba mejor que incluso a James y Sirius. Encontrando difícil calmarse, se pasó lanzando sus almohadones por la habitación como misiles en vez de guiarlos cuidadosamente por los aros que Fliwick había colgado del techo.

Habían estado trabajado en hechizos de levitación por unas cuantas semanas ya, y Peter era el único al cual aún le costaba. En opinión de Remus, el problema de Peter era la falta de imaginación. James y Sirius eran infaliblemente confiados; y él se encontró con que de que confianza era todo lo que necesitabas para completar los hechizos más básicos. El mismo Remus generalmente se sentía capaz de completar cualquier tarea si se veía lo suficientemente simple. Peter, por el otro lado, se _preocupaba_ por todo. Leía y releía sus libros de texto, intentando copiar los complicados diagramas que tenían en vez de simplemente copiar lo que Fliwick les mostraba.

—Espero que todos sean capaces de levitar este libro para el final de la semana. —dijo Fliwick al final de la clase. El libro era enorme, más o menos la mitad del diminuto profesor, y tenía pinta de que a un hombre adulto le costaría cargarlo muy lejos —. Así que vengan preparados para una rápida prueba de sus habilidades.

Peter gimió mientras recogieron sus cosas para irse.

Remus había logrado calmarse para la hora de la comida, pero aún tenía problemas para controlar su magia más tarde al atardecer y agradecía que solo tenían Herbología e Historia de la Magia. Se preguntaba si era su temperamento – el cual siempre había sido corto – o si era la luna llena. Siempre tenía mucha energía luego de una transformación, incluso antes de que pudiese hacer magia. Ahora su varita zumbaba en su mano como estática en una antena de televisión. Intentó un rápido _“Lumos”,_ escondiéndose en un cubículo de baño entre clases, y casi se quema las retinas.

Quizás el libro que Madam Pomfrey había mencionado le podría decir más sobre ello, pero nunca lo sabría ahora. Podría haber otros libros en la biblioteca, pero no había revisado. Sabía la palabra, lo suficientemente bien, y podía hacer otros hechizos si se concentraba fuerte. Pero no se atrevía. Remus vivía con miedo de que si lo escribía, o lo decía en voz alta, entonces alguien descubriría su secreto. Y era mejor mantener ese tipo de cosas en tu cabeza.

***

Martes 7 de Octubre, 1971

Era especialmente importante mantener sus secretos para sí mismo ahora, porque Remus estaba siendo observado. Por McGonagall, quien aún levantaba una ceja cuando veía que no estaba tomando notas, por Madam Pomfrey, quien siempre intentaba que pasara por la enfermería por una rápida revisión, y por Snape, quien aún estaba furioso de que no había podido averiguar cómo había sucedido el incidente con el polvo picapica. Remus quizás hubiese podido aguantar todas estas interferencias, si no fuese por una cuarta persona observándole.

Este acosador era mucho más sutil, mucho menos directo en su vigilancia, pero notable a pesar de todo. Sirius. Al inicio Remus había pensado que el otro chico simplemente era fisgón – parte de aquel derecho que él y James compartían. Tenían que saberlo todo sobre todos. Constantemente le hablaban a Remus y Peter sobre los asuntos de otras personas – el padre de este y aquel fue rechazado para un ascenso en el ministerio hace unos años, y por eso está tan amargado; la tía-abuela de Miranda Thrup había estado bajo investigación una vez por posesión ilegal de una poción de amor, y ahora nadie tomaba té en la casa de los Thrup; el Profesor Slughorn sabía más de las artes oscuras de lo que se dejaba ver, y el Club Slug era célebre por influenciar en producir magos oscuros.

Desde luego, ninguno de ellos sabía nada en absoluto sobre Remus, y al inicio, él asumía que era por esto que Sirius estaba tan vigilante. Pero nunca hacía preguntas directas, y si sentía curiosidad por la familia Lupin o por su crianza entonces era un interés privado que James no compartía. James raramente miraba a otra gente, Remus había notado – prefería que otra gente lo mirara a él.

Nadie más parecía notarlo, afortunadamente. Sirius era astuto en ese sentido. Solo muy ocasionalmente, Remus se las había ingeniado para pescarlo inesperadamente, mirando intensamente con esos ojos azul profundo. Ni siquiera tuvo la vergüenza de mirar hacia otro lado cuando fue capturado – solo apaciguó su mirada intensa a una sonrisa amigable, la cual Remus se vio obligado a devolver.

Ese Jueves estaban terminando sus deberes en la torre común de Gryffindor – bueno, James estaba terminando los deberes de Remus, habiendo completado ya los suyos. Se ofreció a hacerlos a cambio de que Remus le enseñara a hacer el hechizo _“Obfuscate”,_ y a pesar de su orgullo Remus se doblegó. Realmente no quería otro castigo con McGonagall, y James era bueno imitando la letra de otros.

Sirius se encontraba completando su propio ensayo, y ya había escrito siete centímetros extra sobre los usos de los crisopos en los filtros transformativos – más diagramas. Había libros esparcidos por toda la mesa que habían reclamado para sí mismos, junto con tinteros y arrugados rollos de pergamino. Peter estaba intentando levitar una manzana para meterla en una papelera a un metro de distancia. Al momento podía mantenerla en el aire, pero entonces se tambaleaba y se caía al piso de nuevo.

Agotado, Peter pasó los dedos por su cabello nuevamente y consultó su texto.

—Ya lo lograrás, Pete, no te preocupes —murmuró James, sin voltear la vista del papel de Remus —, sigue con ello.

—Lo _intento._ —se quejó Peter —. Estoy seguro de que es el movimiento lo que hago mal… el libro dice que uses una “acción suave y serpentil”, pero no estoy seguro… —Arremolinó la varita en el aire. Remus hizo un gesto de desaprobación.

—No es así. —dijo, francamente —. Es como una forma de S en su lado. Mira. —Realizó el encantamiento, levantando la manzana en el aire sin esfuerzo alguno y enviándola navegando hacia la papelera pulcramente.

—¿Una forma de S, estás seguro? —Peter frunció el ceño. Dirigió su propia varita hacia la arrugada bola de papel en la mesa —. _¡Wingardium Leviosa!_ —hechizó, moviendo su varita del mismo modo que Lupin lo había hecho. Efectivamente, el papel voló tembloroso con un poco menos de gracia hacia la papelera, rebotando hacia los lados mientras caía al fondo y cayó junto a la manzana. Peter se quedó mirando, con ojos como platos —. ¡Lo he hecho! —jadeó —. Una forma de S, ¡¿por qué no decía simplemente eso el libro?!

—Bien hecho, Pete. —dijo James, mirando hacia arriba y sonriendo. Se sacó los lentes y se frotó los ojos —. Debería ser profesor, Remus.

Lupin bufó, mirando hacia otro lado vergonzosamente. James continuó.

—Ya casi termino esto, solo necesito revisar algo - ¿me puedes pasar Teoría de la Magia? ¿El libro de Waffling?

Remus sintió un sudor frío correr por su espina dorsal. Intentando no entrar en pánico, miró hacia la pila de libros que James señalaba. Uno de ellos definitivamente era sobre pociones – tenía un caldero en la portada. Los demás; podrían ser cualquier cosa. Las letras doradas y plateadas parecían cambiar y arremolinarse ante sus ojos. ¿Sería mejor simplemente tomar uno, incluso si era el equivocado? Miró de vuelta a James, quien estaba leyendo lo que había escrito. Peter estaba muy ocupado levitando más pelotas de papel para notar el tumulto de Remus. Miró de vuelta hacia abajo, mordiéndose el labio.

Sirius se aclaró la garganta discretamente y se inclinó hacia la mesa. Silenciosamente golpeó uno de los libros con su dedo índice, sin mirar a Remus. Era un tomo negro y grande forrado en cuero el cual Remus reconocía vagamente. Agradecido, lo agarró y se lo entregó a James.

—Gracias colega. —dijo James, distraídamente, volviendo a su trabajo. Sirius siguió como si nada hubiese pasado. Remus sintió sus mejillas arder.


	9. Primer Año: Cicatrices

Viernes 15 de Octubre, 1971

Remus tuvo que pasar los siguientes días evadiendo a Sirius – o al menos evadiendo estar con él a solas. Esto no era fácil, los chicos pasaban todo su tiempo juntos, especialmente los fines de semana. Todos pasaron la lección de Encantamientos del Viernes sin problemas; incluso Peter. Fliwick estaba encantado de que la clase entera dominara tan pronto en el año levitación que los dejó salir temprano al almuerzo.

Sirius se volvió a sí mismo inevitable la siguiente semana, durante sus lecciones de vuelo. Si Remus no hubiese odiado Historia de la Magia tanto, entonces Vuelo sería su materia menos favorita. Veinte minutos después de su primera lección con Madam Hooch había descubierto que tenía miedo a las alturas, y el resto de las clases habían sido miserables para él.

James era la estrella de la clase, por supuesto, e incluso los otros Merodeadores lo encontraban insufrible mientras revoloteaba alrededor del campo de quidditch, haciendo aros y fintas como si hubiese nacido sobre una escoba. Sirius era excelente también, y casi todos los chicos de la clase habían crecido jugando en escobas; incluso Peter era competente.

Había llovido la noche anterior, y el terreno estaba blando y lodoso. Se habían cambiado sus usuales zapatos con cordones por gruesas botas y equipos de vuelo escarlata antes de caminar por el lodo hacia el campo. Tomaron sus escobas y esperaron por instrucciones. Las escobas fueron otorgadas por la escuela. Los de primer año no tenían permitido traer la suya propia, pero James le diría a cualquiera que se parara lo suficiente para escuchar que él tenía un modelo de la mejor marca en su casa.

—Bien, monten sus escobas por favor, damas y caballeros. —bramó Hooch al grupo —. Hace un viento fuerte y agradable hoy, así que quiero que todos tengan cuidado. Potter, ¡nada de pavonearse!

Remus trepó sobre su escoba, tragando fuerte. Si se las arreglaba para no sentir náuseas entonces sería una victoria.

—Quisiera cinco vueltas limpias alrededor del campo, luego un buen aterrizaje de vuelta acá de cada uno de ustedes. Cuidado con el charco y recuerden apoyarse en el viento siempre que sea posible. Úsenlo para su beneficio. Cinco puntos para quien sea que vuelva primero. —Y con apenas una advertencia, la bruja de cabello plateado hizo sonar su silbato fuertemente.

Remus y Lily, los únicos hijos de muggles de la clase, fueron los últimos en levantarse de la tierra. Una vez que la pelirroja estuvo en el aire, sin embargo, siguió para adelante con facilidad.

—¡Un poco más arriba, Lupin! ¡Vamos! —Hooch resonaba abajo, gritando a través de un megáfono. Él quería ignorarla, pero no había escapatoria – al menos en St. Edmund’s cuando te hacían hacer campo a través1 podías esconderte en una esquina y fugarte al pueblo por la tarde.

Se empujó a sí mismo más alto, intentando mirar hacia adelante y no hacia abajo; intentando pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el espacio vacío entre él y el piso. Podía ver la radiante trenza de Lily resplandeciendo adelante como la cola de un zorro, el brillante cabello rubio de Peter en algún lugar por el medio del grupo. Aunque no podía ver tan adelante, sabía que James y Sirius estaban a un pelo de distancia entre sí. Remus simplemente continuó andando sombríamente, no queriendo ir más rápido en absoluto. A quién le importa si era el último, si no se rompía el cuello llegando ahí. Mientras doblaba la esquina al final del campo, el viento realmente lo golpeó e intentó no disminuir la velocidad demasiado, inclinándose hacia adelante. Hacía frío, y el aire gris de la mañana le abollaba el rostro.

La segunda vuelta fue tan mala como la primera. Para la tercera, notó que James había estado rodeando cada una de las torres de los puestos vacíos de espectadores, a pesar de las amonestaciones de Madam Hooch. En la cuarta vuelta, Remus tenía compañía.

—¿Te estás divirtiendo? —Sirius sonrió divertido, navegando junto a él. Se veía tan cómodo, como si pudiera levantar ambas manos sobre su cabeza, girar al revés y volar en reversa sin problema alguno.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Remus frunció el ceño, intentando ignorarlo. —¿Intentando perder?

—James va a ganar —Sirius se encogió de hombros —mejor le dejo tener su momento. Pensé en juntarme contigo.

—¿¡Por qué!? —respondió Remus, con los dientes apretados.

—Pensé que querrías la compañía. —Remus no tenía que mirarlo para saber que estaba sonriendo esa irritante y enorme sonrisa de Sirius Black —. Además estamos a punto de aterrizar, y sé que odias aterrizar.

—Lárgate.

—No.

—Te lo advierto, Black…

—No me puedes golpear aquí arriba, Lupin, a menos que quieras soltar tu escoba.

—Dios, eres molesto.

—Síp. —Sirius voló frente a él, luego todo alrededor, una perfecta órbita.

— _Lárgate_. —Remus intentó esquivarlo, tambaleándose de manera peligrosa.

—Hora de aterrizar… recuerda sacar las piernas e inclinarte hacia atrás… luego dobla las rodillas mientras chocas contra el – ¡oi!

Remus había agarrado la cola de la escoba de Sirius y le había dado un fuerte tirón. Riéndose, Sirius se enderezó, luego voló hacia el lado de Remus y le dio un empujón de vuelta. Remus se sacudió, pero se sostuvo firme, descendiendo. Fue mucho más fluido que antes, se inclinó hacia atrás, luego se retorció rápidamente para empujar a Sirius de nuevo.

—¡Fuera de mi camino! —gritó, yendo más rápido. —. ¡Puedes ser el último en bajar por una vez!

—¡Oh no lo harás! —Ahora Sirius tomó la cola de la escoba de Remus, riendo, jalándolo hacia atrás. Esto fue quizás ir demasiado lejos, considerando que estaban los dos muy cerca del piso ya. Los dos peleadores se cayeron hacia la tierra, las escobas volando bajo ellos. Ambos cayeron sobre un enorme charco lodoso, patinando y rodando hacia adelante, empapando sus túnicas en el proceso.

—¡Black! ¡Lupin! —Madam Hooch marchó hacia los dos chicos desparramados en el lodo.

Los otros Gryffindors se reunieron alrededor, soltando risitas y señalando. Sirius se levantó con toda la gracia con la cual su nobleza le había bendecido, y jaló a Lupin toscamente de la mano. Ambos miraron hacia arriba a la profesora, parpadeando gotas de agua de sus ojos.

—¿Qué fue lo que dije sobre tener cuidado con el charco? —Madam Hooch levantó una ceja entretenida. Normalmente veía lo divertido de las cosas. —Un punto cada uno de Gryffindor. Será mejor que vayan a lavarse en las duchas. Se van ahora.

Ambos anadearon hacia los vestuarios de quidditch, cargando sus pesadas y anegadas ropas.

—Jodido equipo ridículo. —se quejó Remus mientras entraron en el pequeño edificio de piedra —. ¿Cómo se supone que vayamos a secarlo?

—Los elfos domésticos se encargarán de eso. —respondió Sirius, sacudiéndose el suyo de encima y amontonándolo en una esquina. 

Remus no se molestó en preguntar qué demonios eran los elfos domésticos. Se sacó sus propias túnicas y pateó sus botas, luego entró en un cubículo de ducha para continuar a desvestirse. Había toallas tendidas ya, y el agua estaba deliciosamente caliente. Se inclinó hacia adelante en la corriente, dejando que calentara su sangre, mirando el lodo y las rebeldes hojas de hierba arremolinarse por el desagüe. Al menos se había librado de cuarenta minutos más de vuelo.

Se restregó las manos bruscamente sobre su cabello. Sin los cortes mensuales de Matrona su cabello se estaba poniendo más largo y suave, manteniéndose lacio la mayoría del tiempo, tan desaliñado como el de James. Al fin pudo ver su color, pero fue decepcionante – parecía ser un simple castaño claro.

Remus terminó con la ducha antes que Sirius y salió, echando un vistazo alrededor por su uniforme rápidamente. Estaba medio vestido cuando Sirius finalmente emergió, su largo cabello peinado hacia atrás, mojado y brillando como aceite. Ya se encontraba completamente vestido y lucía imposiblemente cool y adulto, cuando Remus se dio cuenta que le había faltado un botón de su camisa y tuvo que empezar de nuevo.

—¡¿Qué es _eso_?! —dijo Sirius, repentinamente. Remus miró hacia arriba, luego de nuevo hacia abajo. Sirius apuntaba a una larga raya plateada que se estiraba desde la mitad izquierda de su clavícula a través de su pecho, diagonalmente, hasta su pezón derecho. Él manoseó torpemente sus botones, intentando cerrar su camisa más rápido.

—Una cicatriz. —murmuró. No tenía sentido decir otra cosa ahora. Ya casi no las notaba. Simplemente estaban ahí, tan parte de él como sus pecas, o los delgados vellos en sus brazos.

—Es… ¿te sucedió en el hogar? ¿Donde creciste?

Había algo extraño en la voz de Sirius. Remus se encontró con que no podía hablar, así que simplemente asintió. Sirius asintió también —. Yo tengo cicatrices. —dijo, tan bajo que Remus pensó que escuchó mal al principio.

Sirius se agachó, y se levantó la pierna del pantalón, girando su tobillo para mostrarle a Remus las marcas ahí. Sus cicatrices no eran como las de Remus – que eran grandes y toscas y dentadas, llenas de ira y hambre. Las plateadas líneas en la parte posterior de las piernas de Sirius eran delgadas y derechas; uniformes en su crueldad. Remus miró fijamente por unos segundos, antes de que Sirius soltara el borde de la tela y se levantara.

Se miraron el uno al otro por un minuto entero. Remus sintiéndose muy acalorado, los ojos de Sirius muy frescos y calmados. Entonces se rompió.

—¿Nos vamos a ver a James portándose como un idiota? —preguntó Sirius.

Remus asintió nuevamente, y ambos retrocedieron al frío aire de otoño. Tomaron sus asientos en los duros bancos en los puestos de espectadores y miraron el resto de la clase revolotear atrás y adelante a través del campo, las túnicas rojas aleteando tras ellos. Lily, a pesar de carecer de la técnica formal de James, competía con él cuando se trataba de velocidad, ganándole en dos de tres carreras entre los postes de gol.

—¿Remus? —dijo Sirius, de pronto, mientras sus compañeros de clase llegaban de su último aterrizaje.

—¿Sí?

—No puedes leer, ¿verdad?

Remus suspiró. Tenía suficientes secretos para mantener ya como estaba. Y Sirius había compartido uno de los suyos.

—Nah.

—No le diré a nadie.

—Gracias.

Esa enorme sonrisa de Sirius Black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - El campo a través es una modalidad de atletismo también conocida por la forma inglesa cross-country o por las más reducida de cross. Consiste principalmente en recorrer distancias campo a través, es decir, en circuitos naturales no-urbanos. (Fuente: Wikipedia.)


	10. Primer Año: Historia

Sábado 23 de Octubre, 1971

—¿Simplemente nunca te enseñaron?

Remus se encogió de hombros, cansado y frustrado. Había pasado una semana desde la clase de vuelo, y Sirius lo había atrapado por sí solo de nuevo. Había estado sentado bastante feliz en su cama, viendo una de las revistas de quidditch de James – le gustaban las imágenes movibles, aunque aún no entendía del todo las reglas, y era la cosa más cercana a la tele que tenían en Hogwarts.

—Me enseñaron. —respondió, pasando la página, esperando que Sirius entendiera el mensaje y se largara. No lo hizo. Remus cerró la revista —. Me enseñaron. —repitió —. Simplemente no aprendí correctamente. Cuando veo las palabras, no creo que vea lo que todos los demás ven. No tiene ningún sentido; todas las letras se la pasan saltando por todos lados y cambiando. Los profesores dijeron que simplemente era un torpe.

Nadie había hecho mucho alboroto por sus problemas con el trabajo escolar en St. Edmund’s. Apenas tenían deberes, ya que nadie los hacía de todos modos. Muchos de los chicos tenían problemas; o no los podían hacer o no les enseñaban. No era como si alguien esperara mucho de todos modos.

—¿Pero cómo lo has estado _haciendo_? —Sirius no pensaba parar. Era como un perro con un hueso.1

—¿¡Hacer qué!?

—Bueno… ¡todo! Todo tu trabajo, aquí, en Hogwarts.

Remus lo miró como si él fuera el estúpido.

—Sirius, _no_ lo he estado haciendo. En caso de que no lo hayas notado, estoy castigado todas las noches.

—Bueno, sí, obviamente. —Sirius sacudió una mano —. Pero el otro día, en Pociones, te vi – no tomaste ningún apunte, ni siquiera miraste el libro, _o_ la pizarra, y aún así preparaste todos los ingredientes para la cura de forúnculos perfectamente – ¡Slughorn te dio cinco puntos!

Remus se sintió a sí mismo sonrojar ante el recuerdo. No estaba acostumbrado a recibir elogios de los profesores.

—Oh, eso fue fácil —sacudió la cabeza —, Sluggy nos había dicho como hacerla la clase anterior, simplemente lo recordé.

—Joder, debes tener una memoria brillante, entonces.

Remus se encogió de hombros. Supuso que eso era cierto. Sus profesores en St. Edmund’s habían remarcado más de una vez que conocía muchísimas palabras para alguien tan tonto.

Sirius miraba fijamente hacia el espacio vacío ahora, pensando profundo en sus pensamientos – Remus prácticamente podía ser los engranes trabajando en su mente. A veces Sirius era un libro cerrado. Otras veces era tan fácil leerlo que casi resultaba gracioso.

—Si pudieras leer, serías tan bueno como yo y James. Mejor, probablemente.

Remus bufó.

—Tan modesto, Black.

—Bueno, ¡lo serías! —Sirius se perdió el sarcasmo completamente, aún viéndose pensativo —. Tus movimientos con la varita son mucho más naturales, y si tu memoria es tan buena como dices… —mordió su labio —. Apuesto a que hay un hechizo para ello.

Remus se rio.

—¿Me vas a curar con un hechizo?

—¿Por qué no?

Remus ya había pensado en ello; por supuesto que lo había hecho. Pero estaba más consciente de las limitaciones de la magia que nadie. Después de todo, tenía cicatrices que no se curarían y una pesadilla mensual que nadie podía prevenir.

—La magia no puede arreglar cosas como esa. —respondió sin rodeos —. ¿Por qué si no James usa gafas?

—Creo que _hay_ hechizos para la vista. —dijo Sirius —. Quizás simplemente no valen el esfuerzo, o son muy peligrosos, o complicados o algo.

—No es solo la lectura —Remus contrarrestó —, mi escritura también es basura; soy muy lento y normalmente me sale todo desordenado.

— _Definitivamente_ hay hechizos para eso. —dijo Sirius, confiado —. Puedes embrujar tu pluma, he visto a mi padre hacerlo en documentos oficiales. Su escritura a mano es realmente áspera, normalmente.

Remus estaba perdido. Sirius claramente no se iba a rendir. Se mordió el labio.

—¿Por qué te interesa tanto, de todos modos?

—¡Eres mi compañero Merodeador! No podemos tenerte castigado todos los días, ¿qué tal si los Slytherin atacan de vuelta? Necesitamos su mente malvada para bromas. —sus ojos brillaron —. Hablando de, ¿supongo que no has hecho tus deberes de historia aún?

—Nope.

—Ok entonces, comencemos. —Sirius bajó de un salto de la cama y comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas del baúl.

—No. No harás mis deberes por mí. —protestó Remus, levantándose él mismo, doblando los brazos.

—Muy de acuerdo que no, joder. —respondió Sirius, sacando un pesado libro. Era _Historia de la Magia_ , Remus reconocía la forma y tamaño. —Simplemente me apetecía refrescar mi memoria, es todo. Así que, me voy a sentar aquí y leer en voz alta – porque eso me ayuda a estudiar – y si resulta que _tú_ retienes algo de ello en ese enorme cerebro tuyo, entonces no hay mucho que pueda hacer al respecto.

Remus resopló.

—¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? ¿Dónde está James, de todos modos?

—Mirando la práctica del equipo de quidditch. —Sirius se instaló en su cama, abriendo el libro —. Estima que entrará en el equipo el próximo año, así que intenta pillar algunos consejos. Peter lo ha seguido, obviamente. Ahora, estate callado por favor, estoy intentando trabajar. —aclaró su garganta —. _Una historia de la magia, por Bathilda Bagshot. Capítulo uno, el Antiguo Egipto; los derechos y rituales de Imhotep…_

Y así siguió. Y siguió, y siguió. Remus se mantuvo parado por un tiempo, intentando decidir si marcharse de la habitación y azotar la puerta o no. Pero se encontró con que realmente no estaba enojado – era difícil mantenerse enojado con Sirius, sin importar qué tan fastidioso era. Así que Remus se sentó, y escuchó. Resultó ser que la historia no era tan aburrida después de todo, no cuando entendías lo básico. Además, Sirius era considerablemente más animado que el Profesor Binns.

Su voz era clara y firme, nunca tropezando con las palabras o frases más complicadas, como si hubiese leído el libro cien veces. Remus una vez lo había escuchado decir a James que hablaba Latín y Griego fluido – la familia Black aparentemente se enorgullecía de ese tipo de cosas.

Continuó, capítulo tras capítulo, desde los sangrientos encantamientos de resurrección egipcios hasta los crípticos oráculos griegos, a mágicas sacerdotisas mesopotámicas. El mundo antiguo se abrió en mente de Remus, y se encontró a sí mismo recostado en su cama, los brazos detrás de su cabeza con los ojos cerrados, dejando que Sirius lo guiara a través del tiempo.

Eventualmente, la voz del otro chico se encontraba casi ronca, mientras hablaba casi en un susurro. La tarde había cerrado a su alrededor, y la sala común era bañada en un dorado resplandor anaranjado mientras se ponía el sol. A mitad del “ _capítulo cinco; Tiberius y los avances de la batalla mágica romana_ ”, Sirius dejó escapar una leve tos, y bajó el libro.

—No creo poder estudiar más por hoy. —graznó.

Los ojos de Remus se abrieron de golpe. Se sentó, parpadeando.

—Está bien —dijo, en voz baja —. Es hora de cenar ya, muero de hambre.

Ambos se levantaron, se estiraron y bajaron por las escaleras.

James y Peter los esperaban en la mesa de Gryffindor en sus asientos habituales.

—¿Cómo estuvo la práctica? —preguntó Sirius, luego de vaciar un cáliz de jugo de calabaza. Su voz casi había vuelto a la normalidad, sonando solo ligeramente forzada.

—Excellente. —respondió James, animadamente, arponeando una salchicha al final de su tenedor y usándola para recoger un poco de puré de patatas —. ¿Cómo puede ser que no viniste?

—Deberes. —respondió Sirius, sirviendo salsa sobre su propia comida.

Cuando terminaron la cena, James los entretuvo con un reporte de la práctica de quidditch con puntos y comas, listando cada jugador en el equipo, sus fortalezas y defectos, sus técnicas y lo que podrían hacer para mejorarlas. Peter se interponía ocasionalmente con sus propias opiniones, las cuales apenas diferían de las de James.

El postre fue galleta con dulce de caramelo2, el cual no le gustaba a James ni a Sirius. Remus pensaba que estaban locos, y tomó sus disgustos como evidencia de su esnobismo. Se hubiese comido los suyos también, pero Peter llegó primero, zampándose la porción.

—Tengo algunos dulces —el chico más pequeño ofreció, metiendo la mano en los bolsillos de su túnica y sacando una abultada bolsa marrón —, Mamá los envío, sírvanse.

—¡Gracias Pete! —Hincaron el diente, masticando felizmente entre meigas fritas, ranas de chocolate y caramelos gigantes que cambia-sabor. Remus se sirvió unos cuantos también, hasta que se sintió verdaderamente nauseabundo.

—¿Qué deberes estabas haciendo? —preguntó James, rascándose la barbilla, distraídamente —. Pensé que habíamos terminado todo para esta semana.

—Seh, um, estaba algo atrasado en historia. Tenía que volver a revisar algo. —Sirius se estaba rascando también, cerca de la clavícula.

Verlos hizo que Remus comenzara a sentir picazón. Sintió cosquillas en la parte posterior de su mano como si un pequeño insecto se arrastrara sobre él. De pronto pensó en el polvo picapica y miró hacia abajo.

Casi gritó. Crecía pelo oscuro y denso en la parte de atrás de su mano; a un ritmo alarmante. ¡Se estaba transformando! No estaban nada cerca de la luna llena – ¿cómo podía estar pasando esto? Se levantó tan repentinamente que casi se cae hacia atrás. Tenía que salir de ahí – ¡rápido!

—¿Qué pasa, Lupin? —James lo miró fijamente, sobresaltado.

Remus lo miró de vuelta, luego a Sirius. A _ambos_ les estaba creciendo pelo también – oscuros rizos brotaban de sus rostros, sus manos y brazos – cada trozo de piel expuesta. Abrió la boca, quedándose sin palabras. Pasó la lengua por sus dientes – no estaban creciendo.

—Oh por mil demonios… —dijo James, mirando hacia abajo a sí mismo, luego a los otros dos chicos —. ¿¡Qué está sucediendo!?

—Peter. —gruñó Sirius, su cara ahora casi cubierta en pelo —. ¿Estás _seguro_ que su mamá envió esos dulces?

Peter, que no había comido ningún dulce aún, los miró a ambos, y se puso rojo, balbuceando.

—Bueno, quiero decir… _pensé_ que eran de ella… llegaron esta mañana…

—¡Pete! —rugió James. La gente los miraba, ahora, dándose la vuelta y codeándose entre sí. Pronto, el comedor entero susurraba y señalaba a los tres increíblemente peludos chicos en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Bastante gente se reía, también, pero desde luego nadie se reía más fuerte que Severus Snape, desde los bancos de Slytherin.

—Vengan. —Sirius se levantó, extendiendo su peluda nariz hacia arriba con un aire de dignidad aristocrática que no era nada menos que hilarante —. Vamos a la enfermería. Podemos tramar nuestra venganza después.

Mientras dejaban alaridos de risa del resto del gran comedor, Remus se encogió de vergüenza, cubriendo su cara con las manos. Cada centímetro de él estaba cubierto en el mismo pelo brillante. No lo encontraba tan divertido como James y Sirius parecían hacerlo.

—Te dije que nos devolverían el golpe. —murmuró Sirius.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 – La expresión original “like a dog with a bone” literalmente traducida “como un perro con un hueso” se refiere a una persona que no deja de hablar o pensar sobre un tema, que no se rinde. Creo que se entiende, pero no se usa en español y por lo tanto mejor lo aclaro.
> 
> 2 – El postre original es “millionaire shortbread” o “caramel shortbread”, un dulce escocés de galleta con caramelo y chocolate.


	11. Primero Año: Cumpleaños, libros y Los Beatles

Afortunadamente, Madam Pomfrey fue capaz de deshacer el maleficio con unos cuantos golpecitos de su varita. De todos modos les dio un sermón sobre el mal uso de la magia peligrosa.

—¡Como si hubiésemos querido vernos como pie grande! —se quejó James mientras dejaban la enfermería, su piel aún cosquilleando por el crecimiento del pelo.

—Tiene que haber sido Severus. Cubrió los dulces en una de sus pociones, estoy seguro. —Sirius se puso furioso al decirlo.

—Sí, todos los sabemos, amigo. —respondió James —. No te preocupes, se la vamos a devolver.

—¡Lo siento! —se lamentó Peter, por enésima vez —. ¡Realmente pensé que eran de mi mamá!

—Está bien, Peter. —James le dio una palmadita en el hombro —. Solo me hubiese gustado que nos los dieras a primera hora un Lunes – al menos podríamos haber faltado a Transformaciones.

—¡Exijo un justo castigo! —gritó Sirius, levantando su varita dramáticamente. Remus se rio, James lo hizo también.

—¡Y la tendrás! —respondió, empujando sus gafas hacia atrás en su nariz —. La paciencia es una virtud, Black. Una venganza como esta toma su tiempo. Supongo que no tienes otra brillante idea, ¿Remus?

—Lo siento. —Remus sacudió la cabeza. Su corazón aún latía del terror de aquello. Si hubiese visto a Snape en ese momento lo habría estrangulado; qué importa jugarle una broma.

—Te ayudaré, James. —Peter empezó a hablar de pronto —. Haré lo que sea. No tendré miedo esta vez, yo…

Estaban por doblar en la esquina que daba a la torre de Gryffindor cuando alguien detrás llamó.

—Sirius.

Los cuatro chicos voltearon. Sirius hizo un pequeño sonido de susto. Era Bellatrix Black.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó, mirando hacia abajo y arrastrando sus zapatos en el piso de losa. Era la postura más no-Sirius imaginable, pensó Remus. También notó que James dio un paso adelante, parándose hombro a hombro con su amigo.

—Ven aquí y dirígete a mí como se debe. —dijo bruscamente la de séptimo en respuesta.

Sirius no se movió. Bellatrix sacó su varita – Remus se sorprendió, y por primera vez desde que estuvo en Hogwarts, se sintió asustado.

—Ven aquí —dijo, en voz baja —, o te obligaré. Y no será un pequeño e infantil encantamiento de para crecer pelo, lo prometo.

Sirius caminó hacia adelante, sacudiendo su cabeza hacia James, quien intentó seguir. Todos miraron a los primos hablar en voces bajas al final del pasillo por largos, incómodos minutos. Sirius apenas levantó la vista del piso todo el tiempo. Finalmente, ella le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza, luego se dio media vuelta y se fue. Todos exhalaron, aliviados. Sirius caminó de vuelta a ellos tembloroso.

En silencio, todos entraron por el hueco del retrato y se sentaron en su habitual sofá.

—¿Todo bien, Sirius? —preguntó James, primero.

—Sí. —asintió, viéndose más pálido de lo usual —. Ella um… quería invitarme a tomar el té. En mi cumpleaños. Creo que mi madre la debió obligar, probablemente dio una conferencia familiar. Intenta traerme de vuelta al redil.

—¿Solo porque estás en una casa diferente?

—Y por la compañía que mantengo. —Les sonrió arrogantemente a todos ellos.

—¿Y cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

—En dos semanas. El tres. Tengo que ir a tomar este té, igual, Bella no está bromeando acerca de saber unas cuantas maldiciones bastante viles.

—Haremos algo después, entonces. Algo bueno, ¿sí?

Peter y Remus asintieron entusiastamente, pero en el fondo de su mente Remus recordó que el tres era la noche de la luna llena.

***

Sirius cumplió doce y Remus no estuvo ahí para celebrarlo, aunque no pensó que a nadie le importara. James era el mejor amigo de Sirius, y a Peter aún le gustaba pensar que James le pertenecía un poco, también. Así que Remus sería el extraño, incluso si no hubiese estado encerrado en una choza intentando destrozarse a sí mismo. Madam Pomfrey intentó darle un filtro para dormir esta vez, antes de que se levantara la luna, pero aparentemente no tuvo efecto alguno. Lo peor de todo, consiguió darse su peor cicatriz hasta el momento – justo a través de su espalda.

Pomfrey le hizo pasar el día en la enfermería después de eso, lo cual fue de hecho fortuito – significaba que podía simplemente decirles a sus amigos que de pronto se había enfermado. Aún estaban algo confusos de porqué no les había dicho nada acerca de sentirse enfermo antes, pero no le dieron más vueltas. Probablemente ya pensaban que era bastante raro, y a estas alturas aceptaban casi cualquier cosa que les dijera.

No habría disfrutado el cumpleaños. James habló con Madam Hooch y arregló una lección de vuelo en la hora de la comida para los tres. Luego de la cena, antes de que Sirius tuviera que irse a cambiar para ir a tomar el té con sus primas, James y Peter dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor en una ronda de “Feliz Cumpleaños” seguida de “Es un muchacho excelente”. De acuerdo a los estudiantes que Remus escuchó después, habían cantado “¡y siempre lo será!” una y otra vez, cada vez más fuerte hasta que la Profesora McGonagall tuvo que amenazarlos con castigarlos si no paraban.

Mientras Noviembre avanzaba, los días se volvían más cortos y el castillo más oscuro. Pasaban menos tiempo afuera, y más del mismo acurrucados cerca del fuego en la sala común, jugando juegos de cartas y tramando su venganza contra Snape. El primer término estaba llegando a su fin, y los profesores parecían estar apilándoles más deberes que nunca.

Siempre que Sirius y Remus estaban lejos de Peter y James (usualmente cuando los otros dos estaban en la librería), Sirius le estaba leyendo. Terminaron _Una Historia de la Magia_ en poco menos de dos semanas, y luego alternaron entre _Guía de Transformación para Principiantes_ y _Filtros y Pociones Mágicos_ por el resto del término. Cuando los merodeadores trabajaban en sus deberes como un grupo, incluso se ponía a leer en voz alta, como si fuese para sí mismo, reclamando que lo ayudaba a pensar. Esto molestaba mucho a James, quien prefería el silencio.

Aunque no sería posible que cubrieran el plan de estudios entero en tan poco tiempo, para asombro de todos (incluyendo el suyo propio) las notas de Remus estaban mejorando a un ritmo asombroso. Sirius aparentemente había tenido la idea correcta; la habilidad de Remus de retener y recordar información era notable, y se encontró a sí mismo levantando la mano en clases por primera vez en su vida.

Las notas de Sirius, por otra parte, comenzaron a caer. Pasaba tanto tiempo secretamente intentando ayudar a Remus, que aparentemente no hacía más ninguna de las lecturas adicionales de las cuales se había enorgullecido durante todo el año. Como estaban las cosas, sus propios deberes se habían vuelto promedio, pasables, y cayó por detrás de James por primera vez. James estaba inconsciente de ello, por supuesto, y meramente asumió que _él_ estaba actualmente mejorando.

—¡Pero pasas tanto tiempo en la biblioteca! —le susurró Remus una vez, luego de que Sirius recibiera una nota “Aceptable” en uno de sus ensayos de Encantamientos —. Pensé que estabas estudiando. —El propio Remus aún no había reunido el coraje para visitar la biblioteca. Pensar en todos esos libros le horrorizaba.

—Estoy estudiando —respondió Sirius, animadamente —. Solo no estas cosas. —Dobló el ensayo y lo hizo a un lado —. Estoy buscando hechizos de interpretación cognitiva – tú sabes, para que puedas leer por ti mismo. Es bastante difícil, nivel TIMO, de hecho, pero creo que ya casi lo tengo. No te _preocupes_ , Lupin, no es como si estuviera reprobando. Esto es mucho más interesante, de todos modos.

Remus se sentía horriblemente culpable, desde luego, así como levemente avergonzado de que Sirius dedicara tanto tiempo en ayudarle. Honestamente no podía recordar un momento en su vida en que alguien hubiese _intentado_ tanto algo por él. Lo hacía desear que pudiese hacer algo – cualquier cosa a cambio. Pero, aparte de tener una familia difícil, Sirius Black parecía no querer nada en absoluto.

De hecho, había una cosa que Remus podía darle a Sirius que incluso James no podía – pero apenas valía la pena mencionarla. Algo que Sirius llamaba “percepción muggle”. Comenzó cuando Remus finalmente reunió el coraje para preguntar sobre la colección de récords de Sirius. Sirius estuvo más que feliz de compartir; además de su escoba, que seguía en casa, sus álbumes eran su posesión más querida. 

Remus fácilmente podía ver porqué – tenía _Introducing The Beatles_ , _A Hard Day’s Night_ y _Help!_ , así como _Abbey Road_ , _Beggars Banquet_ y _Sticky Fingers_ (“Mick Jagger tiene que ser el muggle más cool que he visto”, las palabras de Sirius salieron a borbotes), dos álbumes de Led Zeppelin – Remus no los había escuchado antes, pero los chicos mayores de St. Edmund’s estaban obsesionados – y un LP de Simon and Garfunkel, escondido atrás.

Los magos, resultaba, generalmente no pensaban mucho en la música muggle. Todos los récords de Sirius habían sido regalos de su prima, Andrómeda, quien aparentemente era la primera “oveja negra” de la familia Black, habiendo dejado la escuela unos cuantos años atrás y casada con un muggle.

—Casi nunca la veo —explicó Sirius —, no desde la boda, pero me envía estos por correo cada tanto. Los envía al modo muggle, para que mamá no se entere – no sabe cómo funciona la oficina postal. 

Así que aunque tenía una colección impresionante para los estándares de cualquier chico de once años, las pasiones de Sirius existían casi enteramente en un vacío.1 No estaba al tanto de ninguna otra de las canciones de los Beatles además de las que ya tenía, estampadas en vinilo. Nunca había escuchado la radio, ni mirado Top of the Pops2, o siquiera abierto una copia de NME3 antes. Siendo así, encontró a Remus eternamente fascinante en el tema de música y cultura muggle.

—¡Pero en verdad los has _visto_! —dijo, maravillado —. Los has _visto_ interpretando.

—No en la vida real, ni nada así. —respondió Remus, incómodo.

—No, ya sé, en el _teléfono_. —Sirius asintió, sagazmente. Remus ahogó una risa.

—En la _televisión_. —corrigió. —. Es más como esos retratos movibles que ustedes tienen. Solo que en blanco y negro. Y solo a los Beatles – los Stones vinieron solo una vez y Matrona nos hizo apagarla, por su cabello.

—¿Qué hay con su cabello?

—Muy largo. —Remus se encogió de hombros —. Dijo que se veía sucio.

—Mi cabello es mucho más largo. —dijo Sirius, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, lo es. Pero los niños muggle no tienen el cabello largo, no normalmente.

—¡No le digas eso! —molestó Peter —. Se afeitará la cabeza. —Lanzó una piedra de gobstones por el tablero en el piso – habían estado jugando un perezoso juego de vez en cuando durante los últimos días, intentando enseñarle a Remus las reglas. Rodó hacia una de las piedras de Sirius y la sacó del anillo, inmediatamente arrojando un líquido con olor asqueroso, el cual Sirius apenas logró esquivar a tiempo. Peter sonrió ampliamente —. ¡Já, toma esa, amante de los muggle!

Sirius maldijo, en voz alta, y se fue a cambiar de ropa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 – No supe cómo traducir esto, que alguien me ayude si puede. Originalmente “in a vacuum”, quiere decir que algo existe en total aislamiento, sin tener interacción ni conexión con otra gente, lugares o acciones. 
> 
> 2 – Top of the Pops es un famoso programa de televisión británico que muestra intérpretes famosos cantando sus temas. Lo lleva emitiendo la BBC desde 1964. Desde finales de la década de 1990 se difundió también en otros países europeos. (Fuente: Wikipedia). 
> 
> 3 – New Musical Express, popularmente conocido como NME, es un semanario musical del Reino Unido que ha estado publicándose desde marzo de 1952. Se hizo particularmente popular durante la era punk. (Fuente: Wikipedia).


	12. Primer Año: Navidad 1971

—Lupin, tal vez usted pueda decirme – ¿cuáles son las propiedades transformativas de lapis philosophorum? —McGonagall llamó, casi al final de su lección un día. Le dio una mirada muy mordaz – la última vez que le había hecho una pregunta en frente a la clase él se había encogido de hombros desviando la mirada.

—Um… —Remus esforzó su cerebro —. Bueno, ¿creo que es la que convierte las cosas en oro? Si la usas bien… y Cleopatra la Alquimista la usaba para convertir plomo en plata, creo.

—Correcto. —McGonagall sonaba como si estuviese intentando enmascarar su sorpresa —. Cinco puntos para Gryffindor. Y otros cinco por hacer la conexión con Cleopatra la Alquimista – no es mencionaba en _Guía de transformación para principiantes_ , ¿lo leyó en su libro de historia?

Remus asintió, al tanto de que todos lo estaban mirando.

—Bueno, excelente. Algunos de mis estudiantes de tercer año son incapaces de hacer referencias cruzadas con sus estudios de ese modo, estoy complacida de ver que está tomando un interés así. —Se dirigió a la clase —. Y comenzaremos a discutir alquimia luego de Navidad. Lo cual me recuerda – con las fiestas acercándose, quisiera solicitar a los estudiantes que planeen quedarse en Hogwarts durante las vacaciones hacérmelo saber para el final de la semana. Gracias, pueden retirarse.

La clase se levantó para irse. Unas cuantas personas le dieron unas palmaditas a Remus cuando pasaban.

—Sr. Lupin, ¿tiene un momento? —dijo McGonagall, justo cuando él pasaba por su escritorio. Su estómago se hundió. Había pasado dos semanas sin un castigo de ella; debió haber sabido que algo venía. Se quedó parado, metiendo las manos hasta el fondo de los bolsillos y mirando fijo a sus pies mientras el resto de la clase salía.

Finalmente, el aula de clases vacía, ella caminó y cerró la puerta (justo en la cara de James) y se dio la vuelta en la sala.

—Bien hecho hoy, Remus. —dijo McGonagall, amablemente —. Has estado realmente bien últimamente.

Él volteó a verla, sobresaltado. Ella se rio.

—¡No te veas tan sorprendido! Estoy muy impresionada. El Profesor Slughorn y el Profesor Fliwick han dicho lo mismo. Quería hablar rápido contigo sobre la Navidad. He hablado con la Sra. Orwell—

—¡¿Quién?!

—La dama que dirige St. Edmund’s.

—Ah, claro, Matrona.

—Exactamente. Como sabrás, la luna llena ocurrirá dos veces en Diciembre – el dos —(eso era la siguiente semana) —, y el treinta y uno. Víspera de Año Nuevo. La Sra. Orwell parece opinar que sería mejor que permanecieras en Hogwarts la Navidad por esta razón. Espero que no estés muy decepcionado.

Remus se encogió de hombros.

—No me molesta de cualquier modo.

La Profesora McGonagall asintió, muy seriamente.

—Añadiré tu nombre a lista, entonces. Nos vemos la próxima semana, Remus.

***

James invitó a Sirius y Remus a visitarlo en las vacaciones, sabiendo que ninguno de los dos se enfrentarían a una Navidad particularmente feliz de otro modo. Remus se vio forzado a declinar – incluso si no se hubiese sentido increíblemente tímido acerca de visitar la casa de James y conocer a sus padres, aún estaba legalmente bajo el cuidado de la autoridad local de St. Edmund’s, y necesitaba un permiso escrito de Matrona para salir de Hogwarts.

Sirius, quien hubiese adorado la oportunidad de pasar dos semanas tonteando con James, haciendo carreras con sus escobas y comiendo chocolate, también tuvo que rechazar. Su familia había dejado bastante claro que no aprobaban que visitara a la familia Potter bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—Bellatrix, esa perra, ha estado dándoles información a mis padres. —explicó con tono lúgubre —. Aparentemente, ya los he deshonrado lo suficiente. Si voy a tu casa solo se pondrá peor. Lo siento, colega.

Remus fue al borde de los terrenos con los merodeadores solo para despedirse en el último día del término.

—¡Te enviaremos lechuzas! —prometió James —. ¡Ve si se te ocurre nuestro próximo plan de ataque a Snape!

Remus sonrió extensamente y prometió que lo intentaría. Esperaba que las cartas que James enviara no fueran muy largas. Era el único Gryffindor de primero que se quedaría por las vacaciones, y caminó penosamente un solitario recorrido de regreso hacia el castillo.

Al día siguiente disfrutó quedarse acostado – algo que nunca tenían permitido hacer en St. Edmund’s. Durmió hasta las diez de la mañana, cuando Frank Longbottom asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

—Vamos Lupin, ¡te perderás el desayuno a este ritmo!

A Remus le caía bien Frank – tenía un ancho, amable rostro y un trato sencillo. Parecía completamente sólido y digo de confianza, como un hermano mayor. Entendía que Remus estaba acostumbrado a ser un forastero, e intentaba no incluirlo cuando fuese posible sin empujarlo demasiado.

Luego del desayuno Frank se esfumó a la lechucería y Remus se sentó sombrío en la sala común, sintiendo las próximas dos semanas estirándose ante él, vacío y solitario. Consideró una caminata alrededor de los terrenos, pero comenzó a llover estrepitosamente. Reprodujo unos cuantos de los récords de Sirius y hojeó una pila de revistas que unos de cuarto habían dejado, solo mirando las imágenes. Eran más que nada atractivas, glamorosas brujas y magos guapos – supuso que era una revista de modas.

Los siguientes días pasaron muy parecido. Frank lo iría a despertar en la mañana, comería el resto de sus comidas con el resto de los Gryffindor en el Gran Comedor, pero fuera de eso estaba libre de hacer lo que quería.

Estaba tan aburrido que en un punto incluso pensó en hacer algo de los deberes que le habían asignado. Había estado intentando mejorar su escritura, pero era casi imposible con las ridículas plumas de ave que les habían proporcionado. Nadie respondería como la gente cuando preguntaba porqué no podían usar simplemente bolígrafos. Incluso un lápiz habría sido mejor. En realidad, sí trató de leer un poco, pero luego de intentar con un párrafo de su texto de herbología se rindió de frustración. Copió unos cuantos de los diagramas en vez de eso – a Remus no le molestaba dibujar; le gustaba la libertad de ello.

Todos los días caminaba alrededor del castillo por unas cuantas horas, con su mapa. Los otros chicos habían tirado los suyos hace mucho, habiendo aprendido las localizaciones de las aulas de clase luego de la primera semana o algo así. Pero Remus se aferraba al suyo, aún molesto por su incompletitud. Había comenzado a marcarlo él mismo, añadiendo puntos de interés, lugares para esconderse y el pasadizo secreto que había encontrado.

El resto del tiempo lo pasaba evadiendo profesores que se preocupaban de que estuviera solo. No era el único estudiante en la escuela, pero la mayoría de los otros eran de sexto y séptimo, quienes generalmente se quedaban en la biblioteca a estudiar duro para los exámenes, o a trabajar en su trabajo de curso. Slughorn estaba dando clases especiales de Pociones extra en las mazmorras, pero Remus no había sido invitado y probablemente no habría ido de todos modos.

Practicó unos cuantos hechizos, y se entretuvo a sí mismo por unas cuantas horas intentando ver cuántos objetos en su dormitorio podía levitar al mismo tiempo. Lo hizo un juego, lanzando varios objetos – libros, gob stones, barajas de cartas – al aire, e intentando detenerlas antes de que cayeran al piso. Tuvo que parar de hacerlo, eventualmente, cuando Frank tocó la puerta y le dijo irritablemente que no hiciera tanto ruido.

***

Sábado 24 de Diciembre, 1971

El día de Nochebuena, Remus se despertó más temprano de lo usual – aún estaba bastante oscuro. Fuerte lluvia caía sobre los gruesos cristales de las ventanas, el sonido lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer eco en el dormitorio vacío. Pero no fue eso lo que le perturbó. La puerta estaba crujiendo al abrirse, y alguien se abrió paso adentro.

Sentándose y mirando a través de la oscuridad, Remus esperó ver a Longbottom diciéndole que se levantara para el desayuno. Pero no era Frank. Era un empapado y muy desaliñado chico, con largo cabello y rostro altivo.

—¡Sirius! —Remus saltó de la cama, encantado de ver a su amigo.

Sirius se apartó el cabello mojado de sus ojos – claramente había estado afuera bajo la lluvia. Se sacó su pesada capa de viaje, tirándola amontonada en el piso.

—¿Todo bien, Lupin? —Sonrió —. Está helado, ¿verdad? —Apuntó su varita a la chimenea —. _Incendio_.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!

—Tuve suficiente. —dijo simplemente, sacándose las botas, que estaban embarradas en lodo —. Me metí en una discusión con Papá, luego toda la familia se metió. Lo de siempre. Me llamaron traidor a la sangre, la vergüenza de la familia, etcétera, etcétera… —Se dejó caer sobre su cama —. Así que me fui.

—Wow. —Remus se frotó los ojos, anonado —. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

—Polvos flu — Sirius se encogió de hombros —, al pub en el pueblo. Luego solo caminé.

—Wow. —repitió Remus.

—Muero de hambre, me mandaron a la cama ayer sin cenar. Vamos, ¡vístete! ¡Desayuno!

McGonagall no estaba contenta de ver a Sirius tanto como Remus. Los dos chicos intentaron tomar sus asientos en la mesa como si nada estuviera fuera de lo común, pero ella apareció a su lado casi de inmediato.

—Sr. Black. —dijo, una nota de advertencia en su voz que Remus reconoció de sus detenciones —. ¿Qué significa esto?

—Yo también la extrañé, Profesora. —Él le sonrió abiertamente.

El borde de la boca de la bruja se contrajo, pero mantuvo su compostura.

—Fue visto caminando hacia los terrenos desde Hogsmead a las seis esta mañana. ¿Le importaría explicarse en detalle?

Sirius sacudió la cabeza.

—Realmente no, Profesora. La verdad eso es todo lo que hay que decir sobre ello. 

McGonagall suspiró, sacudiendo su cabeza ligeramente. Tenía la misma mirada de lástima que usualmente reservaba para Remus.

—Muy bien, Sr. Black. Tendré que contactar a sus padres, desde luego, para que sepan dónde está.

—No hay necesidad. —respondió Sirius, asintiendo hacia la bandada de lechuzas que justo se habían precipitado a la habitación. La más grande de estas aves, un enorme, majestuoso búho real, tiró un grueso sobre rojo sobre el plato de Sirius. Él dirigió su mirada hacia este, luego hacia arriba a McGonagall con una sonrisa torcida —. Creo que saben exactamente dónde estoy.

Tomó el ominoso sobre, y, sin romper el contacto visual con McGonagall, lo abrió. Casi inmediatamente, la carta comenzó a gritar. La voz era tan alta que llenaba el comedor entero, causando que cabezas voltearan. McGonagall hizo una mueca de dolor ante el tono alarmantemente estridente que tenía. Era la voz de la madre de Sirius.

—SIRIUS ORION BLACK —chilló —, ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A DESAFIAR A TU PADRE DE ESTA MANERA! —Remus se cubrió las orejas. Sirius permaneció perfectamente quieto, mirando a McGonagall —, ¡ASOCIÁNDOTE CON MESTIZOS Y TRAIDORES A LA SANGRE! ¡DÁNDOLE LA ESPALDA A TU FAMILIA! ¡SI TU ABUELO ESTUVIESE VIVO TE HUBIERA DESHEREDADO EN EL MOMENTO QUE FUISTE SELECCIONADO! ¡TE QUEDARÁS EN LA ESCUELA HASTA EL FIN DE AÑO Y PIENSA ACERCA DE LA VERGÜENZA Y DESHONOR QUE LE HAS TRAÍDO A TU NOBLE TÍTULO! ¡NO CREAS QUE NO TE DESHEREDAREMOS! ¡ **NO** ERES NUESTRO ÚNICO HIJO!

Con eso, la carta estalló en llamas, enrollándose y encogiéndose en un montón de ceniza blanca. El silencio que siguió fue ensordecedor. Todos estaban mirando fijamente.

Sirius se acercó por algo de tostada, poniéndola en su plato, luego comenzó a servirse huevos revueltos con ella, despreocupadamente. Echó un vistazo nuevamente a McGonagall.

—Puede enviarle una lechuza a madre si quiere, Profesora, pero dudo que la lea.

—Muy bien, Sirius. —McGonagall asintió —. Solo… intenta alejarte de los problemas, ¿sí? —Con eso, caminó rígidamente de vuelta a la mesa de los profesores al final del corredor.

Sirius comió su desayunó en silencio. Años después, Remus siempre recordaría pensar en ese momento que Sirius Black debía ser el niño más valiente en el mundo.

***

El día de Navidad en St. Edmund’s usualmente era un asunto extremadamente ruidoso. Algunos chicos recibían regalos – aquellos a cuyos familiares lejanos les importaban lo suficiente como para enviar una nueva sudadera quizás, pero no lo suficiente para visitar – otros tenían que ver con la usual selección de donaciones de los locales, los cuales Matrona envolvía para ellos. Recibir regalos era rápidamente seguido de canjeo de regalos, y a menudo pasaban la mañana haciendo trueques e intercambios de los escasos regalos que habían recibido. Les hacían arreglarse, luego les guiaban en una larga fila camino abajo a la iglesia, donde se aguantarían hasta el final del servicio de Navidad, aburridos y con los hombros caídos.

La mañana de Navidad en Hogwarts fue considerablemente más agradable. Remus casi se conmovió cuando se encontró con que Matrona no se olvidó de él – el correo había llegado en la noche y al final de su camina encontró una tarjeta de ella, así como un amontonado paquete que contenía una bolsa de nueces, una naranja, y una lata de galletas. Para su asombro, James también le había enviado un regalo – su propio set de gob stones. Peter incluso le había enviado una caja de ranas de chocolate.

—Feliz Navidad. —bostezó Sirius, abriendo sus propios regalos. No tenía nada de sus padres, hasta donde Remus podía ver, pero no lo mencionó. James le había enviado un anuario de su equipo de quidditch favorito, los South End Scorchers, y tenía una caja de ranas de Peter también.

—Feliz Navidad —devolvió Remus —, no le di regalos a nadie. —Admitió culposamente —. No sabría que lo harían…

—No te preocupes por eso —respondió Sirius, en su camino al baño —, nadie esperó que lo hicieras.

Esto inquietó a Remus, pero intentó no pensar en ello. Mientras Sirius estaba en el baño, otra lechuza voló por la ventana y dejó un grande y plano paquete cuadrado en su cama. Cuando Sirius salió y lo vio, sus ojos se iluminaron y le arrancó la envoltura, ansiosamente.

—¡Es de Andrómeda! —explicó, sacando el récord, mostrándoselo a Remus, quien se apresuró hacia él emocionado.

Era otro álbum muggle. La portada era negra, impresa con la imagen de la silueta de un hombre parado en frente de un amplificador enorme, tocando la guitarra. Tenía cabello rizado, largo y salvaje, parado con sus piernas separadas en una postura de poder, delineado en dorado. _Electric Warrior_ , proclamaba el título, _T-Rex_.

—Ohh, T-Rex, creo que he escuchado sobre ellos. —dijo Remus, mientras Sirius lo volteaba para leer la lista de tracks.

—¡Ponlo! —animó Remus, impaciente. ¿A quién le importaba lo que decía la portada?

Sirius lo hizo, deslizando el resbaladizo disco negro y acomodándolo en su tocadiscos. El récord comenzó a girar, y la habitación se llenó de música – un suave, corredizo palpitar.  

_“Beneath the bebop moon/I wanna croon/With you-ooo…”_

Se sentaron y escucharon en trance, deteniéndose solo para darle la vuelta al lado B. Una vez terminó, Sirius sin palabra alguna lo volteó y comenzó desde el principio nuevamente. Alternaron entre sentarse en la cama, balanceándose ligeramente ante la melodía, o asintiendo sus cabezas mientras el ritmo se aceleraba. Compartieron sonrisas con el otro con los riffs más pegadizos, y se acostaron a mirar fijamente al techo para los tracks más lentos y ensoñadores.  

Eventualmente, a mitad de la segunda escuchada, Frank pasó.

—Feliz Navidad, muchachos – vengan, ¡desayuno!

Se vistieron rápidamente y bajaron al comedor. El Gran Comedor había sido decorado ostentosamente por los profesores – relucientes cuerdas de oropel en rojo, verde y dorado brillaban de cada viga, colgando como festivas enredaderas de la selva. Doce enormes árboles centelleaban con luces de todos los colores imaginables, y adornos del tamaño de pelotas de fútbol colgaban de cada rama.

Luego del desayuno, los chicos se apresuraron arriba a escuchar su álbum nuevamente.

—Es la cosa más cool que he escuchado nunca. —declaró Remus. Sirius asintió, solemnemente.

La canción favorita de Sirius era Jeepster – adoraba los agudos acordes, su agresivo golpeteo. A Remus le gustaba más Monolith; era etérea y suave, las palabras absurdas y significativas al mismo tiempo. Lo hacían sentir como si estuviera flotando.

Por el resto del día pusieron música en la sala común, comiendo ranas de chocolate, nueces y galletas, y jugando ruidosas partidas de snap explosivo. Las comidas en Hogwarts eran siempre espectaculares, y la cena de Navidad no fue diferente. Para cuando cayó la noche, Remus había comido tanto que pensó que nunca más tendría hambre.

Aunque no se lo dijo a Sirius (quien, después de todo, se había visto obligado a huir de casa por primera – si no es que última – vez) fue la mejor Navidad de todas para Remus.


End file.
